Science is so Amazing
by mamagoldfish
Summary: The story of pokemon X & Y told through a more adult lens, focusing on the relationship between Ash and Clemont and their struggles as a gay couple in the Kalos region. Story contains light sexual themes (in chapters 4,5, 6, 11, and 13) and explicit stuff (in chapters 7, 8, 10, 12, and 14), contains diode/amore (love triangle thing), fluff etc
1. Chapter 1

1.

Gliding in from above the canopy of clouds, a medium sized commercial jet lazily floated down towards the Kalos region and (in no particular hurry) the lush green earth rose up to meet it. An air of familiarity settled in around the craft as it grew closer, brushing the air with a sense of preponderance. Great things were coming on this airplane, it seemed; and all nature was poised... Waiting for it.

That's what Satoshi thought at least, as he stared out the window from the comfort of his reclinable chair; his partner, pikachu, asleep on his lap. Desserts and forests rushed below them at mind melting pace, and the teenage Pokemon trainer's brain was agog with dreams of all the new creatures he'd meet below. Every region he'd visited before held its own unique flavors, and this new one was no doubt the same – but Satoshi promised himself... he wouldn't cheat. Despite the fact that, in his backpack, he had a copy of the Kalisian pokedex, Satoshi hadn't even looked at it. The young trainer preferred to experience these things first hand, you see; though the anticipation was getting to him.

Pikachu nuzzled in to Satoshi's lap just when (as if to whet his appetite) the universe tossed him a bone. At first, the sky was empty of all life and then – apparently from nowhere – a streak of crimson hot flame blazed past his window. "What's that!?" Satoshi yelled, perhaps a little too loudly at no one in particular, though the young woman who was sitting next to him responded. "Pardon?" She asked, staring blankly at the foreign boy.

Satoshi knew only a few words in Kalisian, and 'pardon' was not amongst them. Maybe it was a Pokemon? _Pardon_... no, there was no way they'd name a fire bird 'Pardon'. Trying his hardest, Satoshi attempted to communicate through a combination of Kantonease, hand gestures, and broken Kalisian. "What..." he said, raising his hands into an exaggerated 'w'. "Was that..." pointing out the window. "Pokemon?" Finishing his query, the young trainer flapped his arms like a bird.

"Oh! Pokemon!" The woman responded with excitement. "Ce Talonflame." revealed the other passenger.

" _Ce Talonflame_?" Satoshi repeated slowly, marveling at the sound. Ce Talonflame must be really powerful.

Smiling bashfully, the woman shook her head. "No, no, no... Ce nes pas ' _Ce Talonflame.'_ " Satoshi stared at her, still baffled. "Pas _Talonflame_."

"Not 'Ce Talonflame', huh?" Satoshi thought for a moment – eventually smiling. 'Talonflame' was just as cool a name as 'Ce Talonflame'. That, and it'd be way easier to pronounce. "Thanks – er – Merky."

" _Mercy_." The woman corrected, smiling. "Ce bon."

Unsure what that meant, Satoshi just grinned and nodded. Before he could get another word in, however; a gentle bonging sound leaped through the air. A flight attendant said something in Kalisian that Satoshi didn't catch, but luckily for him; she repeated it in Unovan (a language Satoshi had been taught in primary school). "We're coming in for landing, please fasten your seat belts." Or something to that effect, at least. The flight attendant's accent was pretty thick.

Leaning back in his seat, Satoshi decided it would be a good time to thumb through that Kantonease to Kalisian dictionary his mom had packed for him. Ever since his first journey throughout the Kanto region – where he'd grown up – this had been a bit of a tradition between them. She'd try her hardest to embarrass him with spare sets of underwear and seemingly useless knickknacks, while he'd try his best to get away before that happened. As of now, the score was 3 to 1 – she'd packed his bags for Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto; but, when he went to Unova, his step dad was the one who bought him to the airport – thus sparing Satoshi the embarrassment. Of course this time, his mom had cottoned on to him, and gotten Oak to do it for her.

Still, Satoshi had to laugh. When in Unova, it was all he could do to get by on his elementary Unovan – though he'd gotten nearly fluent in his time there. Having a translation would come in handy this time around, however; and so he started flipping lazily through the dictionary. Satoshi came to the 'S' section and looked up his own name. "Satoshi... Ash." He muttered to himself. "Here, I'm Ash."

* * *

Down on his luck and tired of begging for food, Citron was in another pickle. When he'd first been locked out of his home (and incidentally, the national landmark Prism Tower) Citron didn't think he'd starve. At the time, he and his sister had a thousand poke to their name, and for a while; could eat like kings (well, a king and queen), but that was a week ago and with Eureka's appetites their money had evaporated quickly.

Of course, being the unreasonable little toad that she was, his sister had gone back to their father – always willing to take them in when they needed help, Citron's father had extended the same offer to him. Of course, Citron was quick to decline.

When he was ten, Citron and his dad had a falling out – of course, the paternal figure claimed that it was 'all good' and 'under the bridge', but Citron didn't share this optimism. Even though that was years ago now Citron had always been stubborn. That was why he'd never ask for his father for help directly, but his sister on the other hand... "Come on, Eureka. Just a little." Though Citron was on his knees, hands clasped in front of his sister (and despite the fact that she stood two steps above him) they were still on eye level. "I'm really hungry!"

"I already told you." Eureka spat. "If you want food you can come inside!"

"But I don't want to come in!" Citron rose, thinking that perhaps looking down on his sister might put him at a stronger debating position. The opposite, however; proved to be the case. Although Eureka was half his height she looked down on him with no difficulty. "Please... just a loaf of bread."

"You and dad have been fighting way too long. It's time you made up."

"Eureka!"

"Citron!"

"Fine." Defeated, Citron's shoulders fell. With a smug grin, the little girl turned around and started to lead her big brother inside. The smell of warm crepes floated through the open door, and Citron's stomach rumbled louder and louder with ever taste of this stimulation.

Then it hit him. An idea that would solve not only his hunger, but something that would delay Citron's homecoming. "Wait, Eureka!" The little girl stopped in her tracks, she'd heard that voice before. "I know how to get us back inside."

Without turning around, Eureka considered. "Go on." She eventually responded, very carefully.

"The future is now, thanks to -"

"You don't need to say that."

"Right..." Citron hung his head. "Well, it's simple." The young scientist continued, adjusting his spectacles. "Clembot wants to fight a trainer with four badges, right?"

"Right..."

"Well... all we need to do is find a trainer who's got four."

Slowly, Citron's little sister turned – locking her steely blue eyes with his watery ones. "What does that have to do with science?"

Thinking about it for a second, Citron realized that he had no answer. "Will you help me?"

"Dad has eight badges."

"No!" Citron sunk to the floor, his face resting on the stone step. "We can't ask him..." he grumbled.

Eureka rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll be here when you change your mind." and with that, she was gone from the doorway.

"Wait, Eureka! I -" The door slammed. "Fine." Slowly, but with rising frustration, Citron got to his feet. "I'll find a trainer with four badges who can challenge Clembot! Then we'll see who's..." Realizing that she was no longer listening, Citron stopped. A little frustrated that he couldn't get the last word in, he decided it'd be better if he just turned and walked away dramatically.

That too, was unsuccessful, however; as he tripped on the bottom step.

Some time later, Citron found himself on the side of the street outside Prism Tower – where he'd spent the last few days. "Pokemon battles!" He yelled to no one in particular. "My bunnelby can take anything!"

After a moment of silence, an especially cruel passerby shouted back "What moron trains a fucking bunnelby!?"

Filled with rage, Citron considered very seriously swearing back at him – but he didn't know any good curse words, or how to use them; and anyway, the moment had passed. Disappointed, Citron looked down at his only pokeball. "They're right..." he muttered to himself. "How am I 'sposed to battle with just one pokemon?"

In his depression, Citron leaned back against the steal buttress which supported his monument home. From just inside, he could almost feel the electric surge of his other pokemon. Magnemite, magneton, heliolisk – to name a few. They were all in there without him. No doubt battling unsuspecting trainers at the command of _his_ robot... What a mistake Clembot had been.

"Wow, science is so amazing, huh pikachu?" The voice came as a surprise to Citron, and he looked up to discover its source. Unsurprisingly, a Kantonease tourist with a pikachu. Even though Citron's Kantonease was rusty, he could pick out most of what the boy said... of course, what he really understood was how excited the tower made him; something about that caused Citron no small amount of happiness. Another electric trainer, coming here. Now. Was it kismet?

Jumping to his feet, Citron ran up to the boy – hand extended. "Hello – you me, very much hi there" was about the extent of Citron's Kantonease, and he could tell from the look on this young trainer's face that it made as little sense to him as it did to Citron.

Still, in typically Kantonease fashion, the boy was polite. Smiling, he extended his arm and introduced himself in just as terrible Kalisian. "Hi, me Ash."

Citron squinted. Was Ash his name or more a state of being. Desperate to solve this equation Citron focused his keen scientific mind to the issue. "Orren?" he asked, but the boy just squinted at him. "Sinhouease?" Still nothing. Getting a little worried, Citron tried what he thought would be the least likely for this Ash to speak. "Unovan?"

And like a lightbulb, Ash's face lit up. "Yeah, I speak Unovan."

Citron thanked his lucky stars, and proceeded to introduce himself properly. "Hi, my name is Cit -" his own name didn't sound right in Unovan, so the young scientist quickly scanned his brain for a suitable equivalent. "Clemont."

"Wow, not so fast." The other boy blushed. "Clemont, right?"

"Yes, Clemont." he responded, realizing that although this tourist spoke Unovan, he apparently didn't speak it especially well. "You said your name is Ash, right?"

"Yup, Ash Ketchum." Beamed the boy. Clemont tried his hardest not to laugh at that last name – perhaps it didn't translate well, or maybe Ash was more football star than science geek. "I'm a pokemon trainer. This is my partner, pikachu."

"Pika!" The small yellow rodent added cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Clemont extended his hand again, but Ash only stared down at it uncomfortably. Suddenly, Clemont remembered something he'd read about Kanto – how physical contact was impolite, and a simple bow was the respectful way to great strangers. "I'm so sorry." he said, bowing deeply.

Ash grinned and took Clemont's hand – shaking it roughly. "That's ok. Hey, pikachu and I are looking to challenge the gym. You know where it is?"

This was all too perfect, Clemont thought to himself. For the last week he'd been waiting around in this spot for one person to challenge the gym – someone who would stand a chance against his robotic counterpart, and here he was. "It's right behind me." the young gym leader grinned.

"Great!" Ash all but yelled. "Come on, pikachu!" and with that, he walked towards the gates.

"Wait, Ash!"

"What?" Turning on a dime, the young trainer looked back at Clemont.

"You need four badges to challenge him."

"Just four?" Ash laughed. His pikachu also joined on the joke, saying something that only Ash could understand. "Pikachu and I have thirty."

Clemont's eyes bulged – this wasn't just a tourist, as he'd previously assumed. Ash was one of those jet setters who traveled the world, clearing Pokemon leagues and breaking hearts. Though he was impressed before, Ash's casual confidence suddenly made sense and (for the first time in a long time) Clemont did something without thinking. "Can _we_ battle first?"


	2. Chapter 2

The air crackled in static anticipation as Ash scratched Pokemon's ear. "You're gonna do great, pikachu. I know it." he murmured in his native tongue, before turning attention to the blonde Kalisian across the battlefield. "You ready?"

Clemont nodded, reaching into his belt for the last pokeball which remained to him. "Yeah. I only have one Pokemon, if that's ok."

"Me too." Ash nodded. For a moment, he thought of all the other Pokemon who'd traveled with him over the years. Some had left of their own free will, others less so; but of them all pikachu was the first and last. "What are the rules here?"

For the first time in half an hour, Clemont remembered just how far from home his opponent was. In some regions Pokemon battles were fought to the faint or first blood – but not in Kalos. "First blood?" the young scientist asked, hoping that wouldn't offend Ash.

"You ok with that, pikachu?"

"Pika." The electric rodent's cheeks lit up with current for a second, before dimming. This creature had been in thousands of battles and seemed to enjoy it. That was good, not all Pokemon did.

"First blood." Ash said, turning his hat around. To be honest, Ash was slightly relieved. While official rules forbade Pokemon fights from reaching 'a certain point', accidents were known to happen. Of course, he didn't think pikachu would lose, but then again; Ash had no idea what Clemont would send out. Kalos was alien to him, and the Pokemon inhabiting it were supposed to be some of the world's strongest.

The electricity crackled between trainer and Pokemon, as Ash stared Clemont down. What kind of Pokemon would the stranger chose? Maybe a rock type, or some kind of dragon!? Though he had little experience with dragons, Ash knew there were several types that pikachu wouldn't even damage – still, it seemed like he could trust Clemont. Behind those large round glasses was a kind face; he didn't seem like the sort who'd let a Pokemon come to harm.

"Bunnelby, I choose you!" the other boy yelled, as he tossed a pokeball far into the air. To Ash's dismay; the creature that emerged was a muddy coloured, rabbit like creature. From the look of it, a ground type.

"Damn it." Ash muttered, before turning to pikachu. "Ok pikachu, this is it. Quick attack."

Just as pikachu nodded in agreement, Clemont chuckled. "You're talking to it in Unovan? I thought you'd take any advantage you could. I can't understand Kantonease, you know?" The grin was wiped off Clemont's face the split second after he finished speaking, however; as pikachu smashed into bunnelby like a freight truck – way faster than he'd ever seen a pikachu move before.

"Pikachu!" It yelled triumphantly, hopping back to Ash's side.

"Haha, yeah." Ash responded, jovially. "But, pikachu and I only fight fair."

"Right. Well, it looks like this is getting serious." Clemont spoke clearly – the confidence he always felt while in battle rushed around him. Pushing his glasses up the way he always did when confronted with a new puzzle, Clemont looked down at his Pokemon. "You ok, bunnelby?"

"Bun-bee." The small rabbit nodded with that determination only a bunnelby could muster.

"Great." _Pikachu is an electric type_ , Clemont thought to himself; and therefore weak to ground. Normally, he'd just use dig and finish this, but that was a blunt attack – great when fighting to the faint, but the young scientist was looking for something with a bit more "bite!" Clemont yelled, as his bunnelby leaped forward.

"Dodge it, pikachu!" Ash cried, and half a second later pikachu responded – avoiding bunnelby's teeth with seconds to spare. "Now, use quick attack."

Then it dawned on Clemont; Ash thought bunnelby was a ground type. That could come in handy, as it would keep him from using electric type moves. Within an instant, Clemont's keen brain was buzzing with schemes to exploit this weakness but (to his surprise) he called out to Ash instead. "You know bunnelby is a normal type, right?"

"No way!" Ash called back. "Thanks!" Though he seemed honest, Ash was a little suspicious of his opponent – he'd never know a trainer to give up an advantage like that. Still, there was only one way to find out. "Pikachu, electroball!"

Seemingly a little confused, pikachu nodded and charged up the attack. Normally, electroball was one of his fastest moves, but the lack of certainty hindered the lightning projectile – allowing bunnelby to almost dodge it with ease. _Almost_ , but the small rabbit still took a fraction of a second too long and was shot back by the voltage.

"Oh no!" Clemont hissed. "Bunnelby, you alright?"

As if to respond, the little bunnelby got back up to its feet and wiped something from his lip. For a moment it looked like blood, but then bunnelby spat – clear, so the fight could continue. "Bunnelby!"

For this whole fight, Clemont felt like he was being defensive – avoiding attacks and playing catch up. That wasn't his style! At the time, Clemont assumed it was the hunger distracting him, but whatever the cause; the young scientist decided that it had to end. Quickly scanning the battlefield for any advantage, Clemont weighted his options – bite was too slow, dig wouldn't draw blood... and then he saw it. "Bunnelby, ground yourself!" he yelled, just in the nick of time, as pikachu sent another thunderbolt after him.

The bunnelby put down his ears and negated most of the electrical damage – the same could not be said, however; for the park bench behind him. Where once had been a fairly pleasant rest, was left a smoldering wreck of twisted metal.

"You should've dodged that!" Ash called out, trying to be helpful.

With a smile, Clemont shook his head. "Electric type attacks won't draw blood, Ash."

Of course, he was right. Ash had been so busy trying to fight that he'd forgotten they weren't going for the faint – that was the way in Unova, and he'd gotten used to the style. "Right." The young trainer blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Pikachu, quick attack."

"Pika!" it roared, charging towards bunnelby.

"Hold your ground." Clemont yelled. Looking a little worried, bunnelby complied – though as the fractions of seconds ran on, hair after hair rose from the back of bunnelby's neck.

"Bun-by?"

"A little more..." Clemont's fists were clenched so tight that his nails were digging into the palms. Little pin pricks of blood welled up to meet those tiny pierce marks, but the scientist didn't even notice. It was like time had frozen, pikachu moved so fast; yet to Clemont it was like watching everything frame by frame. Four feet away, then two, then half a foot. When pikachu was literal inches from bunnelby's face, Clemont gave the order. "Dig!"

While dodging might have taken time, for bunnelby the earth was like a second home. One moment it was above ground, the second it had fallen through like a rock past water.

"What?" Ash yelled in total confusion – then he figured out why Clemont had played chicken with him. "Pikachu! Watch out for that bench!" he yelled, though just a second too late.

Pikachu saw it too – an especially sharp looking piece of twisted metal pointed right toward him. Trying his best to reverse momentum, pikachu turned in mid air – sliding his body around the wreck as best he could, unfortunately for him; pikachu's tail was just a half inch too long.

The extension caught on the tip of the blade, and tore – though the cut did minimal damage, pikachu left a drop of blood behind.

"First blood." Clemont called out, trying not to sound too smug. "Bunnelby, return." he called out, smiling down at the pokeball that'd just won his first battle outside the gym.

"Come back, pikachu." Ash called to his Pokemon. With head hung low, pikachu walked the length of the battlefield and looked up at his trainer. "You did really great pikachu." reassured Ash. Gently, he began to scratch pikachu behind the ears – just the way he liked it. And then Ash looked back up at Clemont. "That was amazing, Clemont. Are all Kalisian trainer's like you?"

Trying not to sound narcissistic, Clemont adjusted his spectacles. "Well, no." And then his secret just came tumbling out. "I'm the gym leader here, you see and -" He regretted saying that almost instantly.

"You're the gym leader!" Ash sounded in awe, like he'd just met a celebrity. "You should've just said – we could have had an official battle."

"It isn't that simple..." Clemont blushed, and then he opened up to Ash in a way he had never done before. Clemont regaled him with the whole miserable story of how he'd lost his gym, that he'd tried to create a robotic gym leader to fill in for him while he traveled, but the robot had quickly turned evil. Now it was staging dangerous battles in his gym, putting _his Pokemon_ at risk. "If only there was a way I could get back inside."

"Well, don't you have a key or something?" Ash responded, though he tried not to sound naive, the young scientist still thought that he did.

"I wish." Clemont rubbed the back of his head. "The only way in is through the front door, but Clembot won't open it unless you have four badges."

"That's why you asked about them..." Only just now was Ash putting this all together. In the young trainer's defense, he was quite proud of this accomplishment. "You know, I still have enough badges."

"But your pikachu's injured..."

"What, that little scratch?" Ash laughed – his pikachu seemed to find it funny too, beaming down from its perch on Ash's shoulder. "Besides, I wasn't going to fight him."

"You... you weren't?" Clemont asked, and then it hit him. "Oh... you mean me."

"You'll do fine." Ash said, as the metal door which had serves as a wall between Clemont and his home slid away like a bad dream. "Just fight like you did today."

"Yeah, thanks." Trying his hardest not to seem scared, Clemont looked away. In truth, he knew he'd probably be able to win any battle – being a gym leader in Kalos was not an easy position to attain, requiring dozens of tests in both poketheory and mock battling, still; this wasn't just any other battle. Clembot was programmed with all his battle strategy and no how, but had a quantum computer for a brain. That meant he could solve problems whole minutes before his creator, and that troubled Clemont.

Worsening his anxiety was a second piece of knowledge – that Clembot had all his Pokemon. Though he wouldn't want to, Clemont knew he'd go easy on them (without even meaning to). That might be all the advantage that Clembot needed, still; something about having this stranger with him was comforting. Ash was so confident in his abilities, that Clemont almost believed him – almost.

Gingerly, the young gym leader stepped out onto the challenger's side of his battlefield. Everything about the design of this room had been considered to give the challenger subtle advantages – from the direction of the lights, to a very subtle downward slant which gave challengers a half inch of high ground. To his horror, however; the room had been reversed. Lights glared into his eyes as he looked up on the new leader of Lumiose city gym – Clembot.

"Welcome to the Lumiose city gym." The robot spoke coolie, in an eerie approximation of Clemont's own voice. With every step the room vibrated, Clembot's metal frame was hulking and nightmarish, all culminating in a positronic brain. The massive computer danced with murky green light, ebbing and flowing just enough to reveal a raw mechanical face. When he first designed Clembot, the young gym leader wanted him to look friendly and inviting, but clearly; the robot had been doing some modifications of his own. "You may use up to three Pokemon, but there will be no substitutions after one has been sent. Battles are to the death, and have no time limit. Do you accept these rules?"

Silence fell over the gym as Clemont's blood ran cold. It was true that gym leader's had the freedom to set their own rules, but none had required battles to the death since antiquity. With a sideways glance to Ash, he found the boy resolute and grim. "What do you think, Ash?"

Thinking very carefully, Ash looked back. "You can do it, Clemont." Then he looked over at the horrifying robot. "Maybe you can stun one of his pokemon, remember; you're here for the gym."

"Right." Clemont nodded. "I accept."

"Then let the battle begin." Clembot called out in his eerily apathetic voice. "Heliolisk" With a sudden flash of light, the Pokemon was launched from its ball. For an instant, there was recognition in the heliolisk's eyes as he looked up at his former master, but then the Pokemon shook its head.

"Right..." Clemont was thinking fast. One of the first things he'd learned as a trainer was that the outcome of battles were often decided before they even began. The wrong Pokemon, the wrong type, the wrong training – here they'd all be fatal, but Clemont had been planning for this fight ever since he caught bunnelby. "Go bunnelby!"

With that his newest Pokemon leaped from his ball with an acrobatic grace, landing neatly between him and the first Pokemon he'd ever caught. "Bun-by."

"A bunnelby?" Clembot asked, with a tone of disinterest. "Weak to fighting type, immune to ghost. Knows dig, bite, quick attack, and leer. Yes?" With that, the machine locked eyes with Clemont.

For a moment, Clemont was mesmerized, but quickly glanced away. Had Clembot programmed himself for face reading? If so, he would have been able to tell that his assessment wasn't fully correct.

"Not quick attack." Clemont's heart sank as the robot spoke. "Mud shot? From a HM?"

Suddenly angry, Clemont raised his index finger. "Bunnelby, dig!"

"Bun-by!" Pepped up the rabbit Pokemon as it dove into the earth. Clembot seemed unimpressed as the rabbit swam through the earth below them – no doubt, he was monitoring the Pokemon with an X-ray.

"Heliolisk, gore."

"Gore?" Ash called out. "Is that a new attack?!" Of course, Clemont had never heard of the move either – but in an instant they were both treated to a demonstration.

Faster than either thought possible, heliolisk jumped into the air and dove; timing his movement perfectly to avoid bunnelby's dig attack. Landing behind the rabbit pokemon, helilosk spun around and whacked it across the face with his tail. Then he dove, biting and slashing and tearing away at bunnelby's flesh.

"Bunnelby!" Clemont screamed in horror as he watched his Pokemon get torn limb from limb. With no regard for his own safety, Clemont ran into the battlefield and hit heliolisk aside. "Bunnelby, are you ok!?" He screamed, his vision clouded with tears.

"Bunn... by?" The small Pokemon looked up at him through glassy eyes. It'd already lost a lot of blood, and was starting to turn pale. With a slow movement, the bunnelby extended his paw to Clemont. Looking down with dismay, the young trainer took it in his hand and gently caressed it... slowly, but surely; bunnelby's eyes went dark. "Bunnel...by..." the creature murmured, as the last air escaped from its lungs.

"No..." Clemont wept softly, as he held the ruined body of his last Pokemon and friend in this world.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt on Clembot!" Ash called out, breaking the silence.

In an instant pikachu, driven by righteous anger, launched a jolt of energy at the robotic gym leader. Yellow lightning jumped up and down Clembot's body as his circuits fizzled and spat. "Attacking gym leader - - against league rules – xhss disqualified!"

Slowly walking up to the frying gym leader, Ash spat. "So is making up a move like that!" Suddenly, his rage turned to sympathy as he looked down at Clemont. Gingerly, the young trainer took a knee and placed his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "You gonna be ok?"

Though he'd only known Ash for a very short time, Clemont felt a little better from the contact. Maybe it was because no one had touched him in so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like, or perhaps he just needed something. "I want to go home... Ash." He coughed out between sobs.

"Sure, Clemont... anything..." After a moment, Ash blushed. "I thought this was your home."

"No." The young gym leader shook his head. "My dad has a place in town... take me there."


	3. Chapter 3

Ash quietly sipped his tea in a comfortable sitting room. The walls were thinly papered with blue, and sparsely populated by photos depicting Clemont, his sister, and their father at all ages – conspicuously ending whit Clemont around age 10. The three had traveled the world together before Clemont became gym leader, and Ash was silently wondering why everything changed.

Very quietly, Clemont's little sister (she'd introduced herself as Eureka several times, but Ash had the worst time trying to pronounce that; so they'd settled on 'Bonnie') peaked her head in from the adjacent room. "Thank you." She said, in broken Unovan.

"What for?" Ash asked, his fingers disinterestedly tracing the tea cup's circumference.

"Bringing him home." Bonnie smiled. Slowly, she made her way into the living room and sat opposite Ash.

"He's gonna be ok, right?"

Looking a little bleak, Bonnie eventually nodded. "Mhmm." Her face grew flushed as she tried to articulate herself in Unovan. "Il est... Citron... he's... difficille."

"Hard?"

"Oui." Bonnie blushed. " _Yes_." With that she reached to a plate of macaroons between them and took one. "Et tu?"

"No, thanks." Ash waved away the treat. "What's he gonna do now?"

"Citron? Um... He likes to Pokemon." She said with confidence, but (reading Ash's expression) tried again. "Travailla dans Pokemon."

There was a silence as Ash tried to translate. "Well." He said, triumphantly. "I don't know what that means, but if Clemont loves to be with Pokemon then there's no way he'll let something like this stop him."

Reflectively, Bonnie had no idea what Ash had said; but the word Pokemon was in it, so she assumed they were in agreement. The young Kalisian nodded politely.

Suddenly the two were interrupted as Bonnie's father, Limone, entered in a huff. Unlike his two children, Limone was tall and sported dark features. Where both Clemont and Bonnie were slight, he was quite butch – Ash had to wonder what their mother looked like.

Sweeping the room Limone saw Ash. "Qui est-il?"

Rising politely, Bonnie addressed her father. "Papa, C'est Ash Ketchum." She then went on to him in Kalisian for a good time. Of course, Ash had no idea what she was talking about past the odd word, but assumed she'd explained that Clemont was ups in his room – inconsolable. His bunnelby had been killed by an invention, and now; the young inventor was questioning all of his life choices – science, pokemon, leaving home... and so on.

Of course, Ash was correct, however; he missed a few important details. For one, he had no idea just how relieved Limone was when he head that Clemont was home. He also couldn't understand the politics of the situation – just how long it had been since Clemont and his father had last spoken, or the length of time Bonnie had been trying to make them console. In spite of this, Limone finished with a warning; though he had forgiven Clemont, he had yet to accept him.

Bonnie tried her hardest to talk him out of it, but in her heart of hearts; she didn't agree with her brother either.

Finally, after what had been one of the most boring (and frankly confusing) discussions that Ash had ever listened to; Limone spoke to him. "Mr. Ketchum?"

"Uh... Ash." The young trainer blushed, and bowed lightly.

"You're from the Kanto region, yes? My Bonnie has told me so much about you." The patriarch's Unovan was flawless – better than Ash's, and probably even superior to Clemont's. "Tell me, did you just meet Citron?"

"Citron..? Uh, you mean Clemont?"

"That's right."

"Um, yeah... I was gonna challenge his gym, but..." The young trainer looked down, a little ashamed. How could he have stood by and watched, as a Pokemon got hurt? "Look, is Clemont gonna be ok?"

"My son will be just fine. What he needs is something to take his mind off of it." Limone laughed, shaking his head a little. Somehow, that made Ash feel a little more comfortable – the father was nothing short of intimidating, but this display of levity made him seem slightly less so. "Eureka tells me I should speak with him, would you mind staying for dinner?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

Several hours (and a change of clothes for Clemont) later, and the four were seated at dinner. Limone sat at the table's head, with Clemont to his right and Ash to his left. Opposite her father, Bonnie wolfed down the fish before her – finneon, lightly garnished with lemon and basil. The pair exchange fairly banal sounding chatter in Kalisian.

Across from him, Ash watched Clemont with sad fascination. The other boy was playing with his food, pushing it around the plate with the very tip of his fork, but none of it was eaten. Trying to get Clemont's attention, Ash picked up the unusual metal object and spun it gracelessly. Where he was from, food was consumed using thin wooden rods – and the Kantonion found this new method baffling.

With some force, Ash skewered a piece of fish and tried to lift it. With an unsatisfying splat, the fillet toppled back onto his plate sending a thin mist of lemon juice in the air. "You have to cut it." Limone said quietly, miming the gesture for Ash.

Nodding with understanding, the young trainer tried again. This time, he surgically removed a square inch of fish and started the arduous task of ferrying it up to his mouth. Inches away from its destination, however; the meat slipped from his fork and crashed to the floor.

For a moment, Ash silently pouted, and then; looked back at Clemont. Still, he was miles away. Those pale blue eyes had gone glassy, and all the spark from their previous battle was gone.

Not one to be defeated, Ash slid his leg further under the table and bumped Clemont's foot. That got his attention, and Clemont looked up – mouthing "what" in Kantonease. Without warning, Ash bumped his foot again, grinning childishly.

Clemont was trying to feel sorry for himself, but Ash had gotten into his soft spot. Chuckling, Clemont bumped his foot up against Ash's once – then again. As he was going in for a third strike, Clemont suddenly felt a weight on his leg. It was Limone. For a moment, the patriarch locked his steely blue eyes with Clemont's, but he quickly redirected attention to Ash.

"So, Ash, tell us about Kanto." Limone said in a surprisingly unreadable tone. Bonnie's face flushed, slightly annoyed that she'd no longer be able to understand the conversation.

"Kanto?" Ash thought back to his home. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Limone laughed playfully. "Well, anything. We get so little news from the east that isn't filtered or commercial." Of those last three words, Ash understood one. "Tell us of your home; its towns, its people, the pokemon."

"Well, I know about that." Ash giggled. "We've got less there because of the war, but a lot of people still train."

"You don't say."

"Yeah. Like, I was given this pikachu by my -" Ash suddenly remembered that Oak wasn't his step father back then. "A local pokemon professor."

"This... _pikachu_? I've never heard of them." Limone sounded fully disinterested in the subject, but still; he looked over at Clemont. "Have you?"

"Pikachu... the electric mouse pokemon." The young scientist mumbled nervously. "It evolves from Pichu when it loves its trainer, then into Raichu with a thunderstone."

"Fascinating." Limone's voice was as close to condescending as it could be, without actually being so. "Are you planning on evolving your pikachu, Ash?"

"Not on your life. Pikachu prefers to be this way."

"But of course." He said with feigned politeness, and then turned to his son. "Il ne sait rien de la entrainement de Pokemon." The father chuckled, while Clemont blushed and shook his head angrily. "So tell me, Mr Ketchum, of the women in Kanto."

Ash blushed. "The... the women?"

"Are they beautiful?"

"Uh... yeah... I guess they're ok." Thinking hard, Ash tried to remember any woman he knew that weren't his mother. There was Sabrina, a psychic gym leader who'd tried to turn him into a doll. Then there was Erika, another gym leader who he'd had to cross dress for before challenging. Somehow, Ash didn't think Limone would appreciate that story. "There was a girl." Ash finally said. "Misty."

"And were you... together?" Limone asked, with a little more curiosity than Clemont was comfortable with.

"Uh... yeah." Ash said with some confidence – of course, the language barrier was working against both of them. When Limone asked if they were _together_ , he meant romantically; though Ash took him to mean literally. "For a couple years."

"Two years, that's a long time." The father said, turning back to his son with a sense of pompousness. "You may stay the night here, if you wish."

"What?" Ash was confused. "Oh, thank you; but I usually stay at the Pokemon centers."

"Nonsense, you saved my boy's life. Besides..." He spoke with an unusual degree of callousness. "I trust you, Citron."

Clemont was already wearing his pajamas, blushing red like a fire engine he faced the wall. "I don't get what the big deal is." Ash shook his head with a laugh, as he pulled down his pants. "We're both guys."

"It's just polite." The young scientist responded, his face somehow growing even redder as he heard Ash pull down the final article of clothing. _He's naked behind me_ , Clemont thought. _Totally naked, with no clothes on – at all_. The scientist's face grew a deeper and darker shade of crimson as he resisted the temptation to peak. To his left, two feet over was a mirror – just a quick look over there and he'd get an eye full... Ash would never know... but that would be unethical, Clemont concluded.

With that option closed to him, Clemont's imagination started playing tricks on him – what did Ash look like? When they'd first met, the thought had only crossed Clemont's mind passingly but now he was faced with it (more aptly, he had his back to it) the temptation to imagine was almost overwhelming. As Clemont's face grew hotter and hotter, his mind put him through all sorts of scenarios – reasons that he may accidentally look, or perhaps; where Ash gave his consent to be seen.

Suddenly, Ash tapped him on the shoulder and Clemont just about leaped from his skin. "I'm all dressed." The trainer smiled sweetly, covering only slightly more skin now than he had been just twenty minutes prior – still, the bare arms and exposed legs were more than enough to whet Clemont's appetite.

"I should get to bed." The Kalisian said very quickly, as he slipped past Ash and under his bed sheets – praying to any gods that might be listening for _something_ to go unnoticed. "I've had a hard day." Quickly, Clemont lay his head down and the boy pretended to drift off.

Still, Ash just stood around for a moment – taking in the night air. "Yeah." Gently, Ash pushed into the bed next to Clemont.

"What're you doing?" Clemont asked with a mix of confusion and... hope?

"Relax, I just assumed..." Ash gestured the room which, as Clemont noticed, only had the one bed.

"It's ok." Clemont muttered, scooting over to let Ash join him. The bed was small – designed for one child, but both of the young men somehow found space. Ever so gently, Clemont rolled onto his side – presenting his back to Ash.

For a moment, there was silence. Clemont thought that his sleeping companion had gone to sleep, but then he spoke. "Say Clemont... What are you gonna do now?"

There was silence for an especially long time, as Clemont tried to decide if he was still asleep or not. Eventually, he murmured. "I dunno... I guess I'll let my dad take over the gym again."

"You won't go back to it?"

"Not now..." Clemont sighed. "I don't even know if I'm good enough anymore -" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a feeling. Ash's hand rested gently on Clemont's shoulder, turning him over. "Hey – what?" When he was face to face with the other trainer, however; all of the young scientist's fears were silenced.

"Don't say that." Ash was deadly serious. "Just 'cause you messed up doesn't mean any of this was your fault."

"I built Clembot... I trained bunnelby – Ash, I don't see how this could be any one else's fault."

"Sometimes bad things happen." Bluntly, Ash locked eyes with Clemont. It was about this time that the former gym leader realized that Ash hadn't let go of his shoulder. "That doesn't mean you get to give up."

Clemont tried to pull away, but Ash's grip was like a vice... and Clemont didn't mind the feeling of being touched. Still, all the fear and confusion he'd felt in his life, all of the doubt he'd felt for his decisions, weld up inside of him and (though Clemont tried not to) he burst into tears. "What am I going to do, Ash?"

Wordlessly, Ash pulled Clemont into an embrace. "Hey, it's ok... you just need to find what made you love Pokemon again. That's all."

"I... I loved..." Clemont spluttered through bursts of tears. "Researching... learning about how they act..."

"There... that's a start." Ash beamed down – though from his point of view all he could see was Clemont's blonde hair. The boy's face was nuzzled into his chest at this point, but Ash didn't have the heart to move him. "Why don't you come with me?"

"W-what? Come with you where?"

"On my journey around Kalos. We can see all the sights and you can learn all sorts of new things about Pokemon."

"B-but I... the gym... Bonnie..." The more and more Clemont tried, the harder it was for him to think of a good reason to say no. Ash had him, in more ways than one; but Clemont had to wonder "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash grinned. "Cause you love Pokemon too."

The next morning greeted Clemont with a gentle sunlight, dappling against his skin like fingers stroking his flesh... and then Clemont realized there were fingers around him. Ash had fallen asleep like this, with his arms draped lazily over him. From the slow rise and fall of his chest, Clemont could tell that the other trainer had yet to awaken.

 _Good_. He thought. Even though Ash would never give him this for real, Clemont would steal a special moment with him. Quietly sighing, he reached his hand up to Ash's and interlocked their fingers... then the young scientist fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So, the story had to become explicit in this chapter, and so here's the warning. If you want to read the story, but don't want that you can just skip down past the first block.

* * *

Very gingerly, Clemont pulled up his socks. The bedroom seemed a little deserted now Ash was gone, no doubt; Limone was giving him friendly advice about their upcoming trip. The patriarch had developed an unsettling habit of grilling all Clemont's male friends ever since he found out...

Despite his intolerance for Clemont's preferences (an intolerance shared by most in the region, and indeed; the world beyond) Limone would never explicitly _tell_ Ash. Rather, he'd use euphemisms and what ifs. "Don't share a tent with Clemont, he snores" would be one, or "don't let Clemont touch you, he'll give you his rash." Things like that designed to keep the young gym leader from having any sort of close contact with other boys.

In all his life, Clemont hadn't ever been touched _that_ way by anyone... he hadn't even been kissed – though he'd asked someone out. When Clemont was ten he'd made a move on the neighbor, but the results were less than desired. It ended in a big fight between him and Limone, and the neighbors moving to another part of Lumiose city. That was why he'd moved out, actually; and why (until now) the gym was his home.

Thinking about how Ash had held him the night before, Clemont felt a sudden excitement within him. His heart beat a little faster just remembering those thin, strong arms... how Ash's skin felt warm to the touch, the feeling of breath on Clemont's neck.

Looking down, Clemont saw a physical manifestation of this excitement. He'd been so busy day dreaming and pondering, that the young scientist had forgotten to finish getting dressed. Now, the boy sat on the edge of his bed wearing socks, briefs and glasses; staring down at the outline of his member.

Blushing, the young scientist began to probe his shaft with a gentle fascination. Truth be told, Clemont wasn't usually one to get excited, and this new feeling intrigued him. Growing in boldness, Clemont reached into his briefs and took the rod firmly in hand. "Ash" he breathed the name softly, but just mentioning him was enough to send Clemont past the point of no return.

Now working at full speed, Clemont softly moaned as he ejaculated into his hand. Though he'd masturbated before, the scientist had never orgasmed quite so quickly, nor so well. The warm, sticky fluid that still seeped from the tip was now running between his fingers; Clemont rubbed the tips of his digits together, feeling the consistency. "Thanks, Ash." He smiled to himself, letting out a huge breath that'd been caught in his throat.

Then Bonnie swung open the door. "Citron, are you going to – Ew, gross!"

"No, Eureka! Close the door!" Clemont called back, hand pulling out of his pants like a bolt of lightning.

"You're nasty!" Bonnie yelled at her brother, as he tried to pull on a jumpsuit.

"This isn't what it -" Clemont tripped over the hem of his pants, and ate floorboard.

* * *

Still a little embarrassed from earlier, Clemont jogged lightly to keep up with Ash and Bonnie – though the scientist stayed a good few feet back. "So what's this place called?" Ash marveled allowed.

"Parteree way." Bonnie responded gleefully. Despite Clemont's protestations (probably because of them), the young girl had opted to tag along on what should've been his and Ash's adventure. This had Limone's fingerprints all over it, though he'd never admit to anything like this. "You didn't come this way?" She asked in Kalisian with a look to Clemont that'd melt ice.

With a sigh, Clemont repeated her question in Unovan.

"What? Uh, no." Ash spoke slowly, so Clemont could translate for him. "I took a plane right to Lumiose." The trainer grinned wistfully.

"Most trainers come to -" Clemont was cut off by Bonnie who proceeded to say "They come to Santalune for their first badge." Reluctantly, Clemont translated.

"Huh. What does she train?"

"Bug type." Clemont answered, without translating. Feeling just a bit more confidence, Clemont strutted to Ash's left side. "Viola likes to train -"

"La la la!" Ash yelled, blocking both his ears. "No spoilers." The trainer said gruffly.

Clemont sighed, slumping down both his shoulders. Though Ash didn't understand the subtext, Bonnie grinned at her brother with a sinister delight. "That's the best you've got, Citron?" She said, being sure not to give him time to translate. "Look, there it is!"

Though he'd never been there before, Ash's face lit up when he saw it. "Santalune City!" With that, he was off – sprinting as fast as he could down the main street. "Where's the gym!?"

Clemont tried his hardest to catch up to Ash, but Bonnie was by far the faster sibling; catching the trainer a full ten seconds before Clemont ran up panting. "Le voila." She said, cutely gesturing to a tall gray building with wooden roofing.

"Wow, that looks amazing." Ash found strange amounts of pleasure in these simple things, Clemont thought to himself; blushing. Though he'd only known Ash for a little while, there was something about that boy... the way he would word something, or how he'd scratch the back of his head when he didn't understand something. Just watching him walk was all it would take to make Clemont's heart melt right away.

Then the gym door swung open, and Clemont's worst nightmare came out. Tall but not too tall, dressed fashionably (yet not unapproachable), with a shiny new gym badge pinned to her chest was the girl who'd steal Ash's heart. Yawning casually, the trainer nodded at his Ash with just the right amount of disinterest.

Seemingly flabbergasted by the young girl, Bonnie wasted no time in making the situation worse. "Please, you're perfect!" She began, sprinting at the trainer with more energy than any human should possess. "Would you please marry my big brother!?" She yelled, more a deceleration than proposal.

"Oh, no thank you." The trainer blushed. "I'm too busy for any kind of relationship... unless, is your brother the cute one or the nerd?"

Disappointed, Bonnie's head lowered slightly. "Well, I think Citron's cute."

"Oh, Bonnie, I could kill you." Clemont yelled, finally reaching his sister. Face red, he took her shoulder and began tugging her away – it was times like these that Clemont wished he had some kind of robotic arm; surely with that he'd be able to prevent her from doing such things. "Sorry miss."

"Oh really, it's no trouble." The young trainer smiled sheepishly.

From the distance, Clemont could only wince as he watched Ash go to shake her hand. "I'm Ash, did you just challenge the gym?"

"Mhmm. And I'm Serena." With a gentle smile, Serena took his hand. "Are you from around here?"

To Clemont's relief, Ash just shook his head. "I don't know very much Kalisian." He said in his home language, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you speak Kantonease?" Serena responded, perfectly parating Ash's native tongue flawlessly.

"Wow!" Ash was so excited by this development, and all the while; Clemont's heart sunk deeper and deeper. Bonnie eventually wrestled her way from his arms and ran up to greet the stranger. "I thought I'd be using this the whole time." the trainer blushed, holding up a Kalisian/Kantonease dictionary.

"Oh, no need for that." She responded.

The two continued blabbering away in Kantonease for a good long time, and Clemont was jealous. Not of Serena's ability, or the fact that she had Ash's attention... it was how he looked at her, the way his face lit up... Clemont hadn't seen Ash glow like that since their battle.

Though Clemont wanted to brood for a little longer, he was bought out of his trance by Bonnie. "Hey, Citron!" She called, shaking Clemont back to his senses. "We're gonna go challenge the gym leader now."

"What..? oh, right..." With shoulders hung low, Clemont was led inside.

* * *

Though he'd been to many gyms in his Pokemon career, Ash had never seen one quite like this. The Kalisian didn't do anything by halves, and this gym was no exception. All around him were stark white pillars adorned with photographs of all the challengers who'd come through, and – suspended in the center – was a battle arena, roped up by what looked like spider's web.

Already buzzing with anticipation, Ash ran up to the greeter. "Hello, and welcome to Santalune City gym." The man said cheerily, Serena translated without hesitation... another role that Clemont had lost to her. "You're here to challenge Viola?"

"That's right!" Both Ash and Pikachu were buzzing with excitement. The trainer's hands were clenched and shaking, while Pikachu's little red cheeks lit up with lightning sporadically.

"Very well." The greeter continued, absent mindedly. "Can I see your trainer's license."

"Mhmm." Ash nodded, quickly fishing out a thin piece of card. It had been stamped by so many different gyms – some that Clemont hadn't ever seen before.

After a moment, the greeter frowned and handed back the card. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you challenge Viola. It says here you assaulted a gym leader?"

Once Serena translated, with no small amount of concern, Ash's jaw dropped. "What, no I -" And then he remembered. Just before Clembot went offline he'd disquieted the young trainer. Apparently, that wasn't just idol talk. "It was self defense, he was gonna hurt a Pokemon!"

"According to league rules..." The greeter continued, totally uninterested with Ash's situation. "Harming Pokemon, even lethal attacks are permitted, however; hurting a fellow trainer is cause for disqualification."

"There must be something we can do!" Serena burst in. Though she'd known Ash for less than a minute, she was already far too interested in his well being.

"Yes..." the greeter continued talking in that same, bored tone. "You can either write in to the Pokemon league and wait for them to give you a formal hearing..."

"I'm only in Kalos for a few months." Ash blurted. "I don't have time to wait for that."

" _Or_ " continued the man. "You can find another trainer willing to stake their license on your sportsmanship."

This was his chance, Clemont thought, to get back in Ash's good graces. Without a second thought he slammed down his trainer card at the podium. "I'll do it!"

"Right, one moment please..." The greeter sighed, clearly reconsidering his career path. "Hold on, this says you're a gym leader." Clemont nodded. "That disqualifies you from endorsing him, as it'd be showing a vested interest."

Clemont blushed. "Sorry... I-I didn't realize..." Taking his card, Clemont turned around and slunk back into the corner. "I guess, we'll go to the ministry of Pokemon?" He asked Ash, offhandedly.

Sighing, Ash nodded agreement and the three began to leave. "I may regret doing this..." Serena started. "But you seem like a good kid." With a fluid gesture, Serena lay her card next to Ash's. "I'll vouch for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **Note:** Same deal as before, some light sexuality. If you want to miss it, just skip the last section.

* * *

The air was tingling with electricity as Ash stood on his perch. Unsure of his footing, the young trainer spread his legs to a slightly wider gate. Santalune City Gym's battlefield was suspended from the ceiling with thick, white cables (done to look like a spider's web). This was not only aesthetically striking, but added a unique challenge to battle. Every move Ash made reminded him of this, as he tried to keep balance.

"Hold still!" Viola called from across the stadium. Unlike her opponent, the gym leader's balance was flawless. Standing on one foot, pokeball in her left hand and a camera in the right, Viola asked "Do you mind if I get a picture?"

"Uh... sure!" Ash yelled back. "You're ok with that, Pikachu?"

"Pika." the electric Pokemon nodded.

"Alright, Smile!" And with a flash of light, the picture was taken. Ash would join hundreds of other challengers on the gym wall.

Just behind Ash, on solid ground, but no less braced was Serena – translating for Ash whenever Viola spoke. "You'll do great, Satoshi." The trainer called out in Ash's native tongue.

The trainer smiled back at her before returning to the task at hand. "This will be an official league match!" Called out the greeter, still a little uneasy of Ash. "Trainers may use only one Pokemon, fights are to first blood or ring out." Gently, Ash turned his hat backwards. Ready for the fight. "Battle, begin!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash called out, and without hesitation; the electrical mouse leaped from his shoulder onto the battlefield. It took him a moment to get his footing, but eventually; Pikachu stood upright.

"A Pikachu?" Viola didn't sound surprised, "Well, we aren't going to make this easy for you. Go Wormadam!" With a flash of light, a Sandy coloured Pokemon leaped onto the field. Unlike Pikachu, Wormadam had no trouble finding his balance.

"Ash, be careful!" Serena yelled. "That Wormadam's a ground type."

"Thanks, Serena." Turning to Pikachu, the young trainer called out. "You hear that? We have to use speed."

"Pika." The Pokemon responded. "Pi-pikachu!" Rolling into a quick attack, Pikachu took an early lead. Smashing Wormadam this way and that, faster and faster.

"Wormadam!" Viola looked on in shock as her Pokemon was knocked about the battlefield. "You're not a new trainer, huh?"

"What?" Ash blushed. "No, mam... I've competed in the league a few times."

Viola shook her head. "Well, that would've been good to know. I guess I won't be going easy on you. Wormadam, you heard him; use earthquake!"

"Worma-dam!" Suddenly, the entire platform began to rock violently; launching Pikachu into the air.

Ash cried out from surprise, wracking his brain for a solution. "Grab on to the web."

"Pi-pi." The Pokemon responded, as he turned his fall into a dive, gracefully; Pikachu caught one of the strings. Neither Ash, nor his Pikachu, could've realized quite how elastic the cables were. Luckily, Pikachu was able to turn it to his advantage.

Springing forward with amazing speed – Pikachu hit the enemy Wormadam head on; launching it over the edge, and pushing Ash forward to victory!

"Ring out!" The greeter called. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner!" Cheering Ash, took a few steps forward to claim his prize.

* * *

Clemont sat outside of the gym in a huff. Though his morning had started well, with Ash spooning him, and then an orgasm; everything had been going down hill fast. Now, Ash was in the gym with Serena – no doubt; she was cheering him on, like he should be, but, for some reason, Clemont couldn't bring himself to watch.

Serena and Ash both spoke the same language, they were both Pokemon trainers, and... she was a girl. Hearing an eruption of cheering from within, Clemont could only conclude that Ash had achieved his victory. At least there was that, he supposed; but somehow Clemont couldn't think of any way this trip could get any worse.

"De-denee!" A little voice called from the tall grass, just in front of him. To his surprise, Clemont looked up and saw a small brown Pokemon; just like Ash's Pikachu, but smaller. "Dedenne." It repeated.

"What're you looking at?" Clemont pouted, all but dismissing the tiny adorable creature. Still, if the Pokemon was anything; he was persistent. Climbing onto Clemont's shoulder, he pushed through a jungle of golden locks, and nuzzled the trainer's cheek. Not the move 'nuzzle', which results in paralysis and misery, but a genuinely kind, almost human gesture.

"Dedenne." The little Pokemon repeated, its tiny button eyes now on level with Clemont's.

"Fine, you win." Clemont muttered, gently taking the little puff of fur in hand and stroking the back of its neck. Truth be told; the young gym leader had always possessed an unusual affinity with all electric type Pokemon. They just seemed to understand one another, and now; with every little bristle of Dedenne's fur, Clemont was reminded why.

"He won!" The sound shot through Clemont like a jolt of lightning, as Bonnie closed in on him. "Ash beat Viola in no time at all."

Standing up, and letting Dedenne back down, Clemont laughed (he'd expected as much, given Viola's tendency to go easy on her opponents). "That's great." the scientist called, as Ash stepped out of the gym with Serena in tow. "Hey, Ash. Congratulations."

"戦いはうまくいきました -" Ash stopped mid sentence, and turned to Clemont. "I know, right!" Holding out the badge for Clemont to see, the young trainer beamed ear to ear. "Isn't it cool?"

Of course, Clemont had seen a hundred Bug Badges in his lifetime, but this one did seem objectively cooler than the rest. "Yeah, that's amazing."

"You should've seen, Ash." Serena continued on, almost as excited as Clemont. "He was simply incredible."

"Well, thanks for sticking up for me." Ash blushed at the girl. "I wouldn't have been able to fight without you."

Slightly annoyed, Clemont tried to move on. "Well, Serena... I guess this is where we part ways."

"I guess..." The trainer continued, thinking about what to say next. "Then again, this is the most fun I've had in ages..." A slow creeping dread began to dawn on Clemont as she continued. "And you will need me to challenge the other gyms."

"Yeah, she's right." Ash looked down, just a little upset. "Would you mind... coming with us?"

There was a moment when the penny dropped for Serena, and then she smiled sweetly. "Um... of course. I was going to challenge all the gyms anyway."

"Alright, that's awesome!" Ash virtually yelled. "Isn't this great, Clemont?"

"It... sure is something."

Nodding vigorously, Ash walked off. Followed swiftly by Serena and Bonnie. "Where are we going next?"

"Cyllage city." Bonnie piped up, happy that Ash asked a question she could both understand and answer.

"We may need to stop by Camphrier Town on the way..." Serena said, considering. "Oh! We could visit Parfum Palace!"

"Is there a gym?"

"No, silly." Serena laughed at the other trainer. "But you can see all sorts of cool Pokemon in the gardens."

"That sounds awesome!"

Watching his three friends walk away, Clemont couldn't help but feel a pit of despair in his gut. All of his life, the scientist had thrust himself into his work, just to keep these sorts of feelings at bay; but now, it would seem, the real world was out to get him.

"De-dennee!" A little voice called from Clemont's feet.

"You want to come too, huh?" Clemont extended his hand, and the little puff of fur climbed up. Staring at Dedenne on his shoulder, the gym leader couldn't help but laugh. He looked just like Ash. "Hey, wait up!" Called Clemont, as he ran to reach his friends.

* * *

After a full day of walking, battling, and walking some more; Clemont was overjoyed when Ash announced that _this_ would be their campsite.

Somewhere a third of the way between Santalune and Camphrier, the group had found a clearing which sat by the long river who ran across the southern Kalos border.

Serena had wasted no time going to work, setting up little noise makers around the camp so they wouldn't be disturbed. Behind Clemont, Ash was wrestling with metal polls – trying to erect a pair of tents, though he lacked the keen scientific mind required to complete this task.

"Hey, Clemont!" Ash called over his shoulder. "Give me a hand!"

With a sigh, the young scientist pulled himself back to his feet – though every muscle ached as he moved. "How did you even do that!?" Clemont lamented upon seeing Ash knotted up in a mess of canvas and tent poles.

"I've never done this before!" Ash whined back, trying to yank his gangly limbs free. "When I was in Kanto Brock always did this, in Hoenn May did, in Unova -"

"I get the idea." Clemont waved Ash to silence. "Well, the future is now, thanks to science." With that, the scientist pushed his glasses back, and pulled a device from his backpack.

"What's that!?" Ash asked. Clemont was more than a little surprised by his reaction; the usually so reserved, Ash was staring at the little invention in his hands like it was the physical incarnation of a Pokemon battle. In fact, Clemont hadn't ever seen Ash so excited.

"Uh..." Regaining some of his composure, Clemont continued. "I call it my... tent-o-tron 6000."

There was silence for a moment, then Bonnie's voice pierced the silence. "That's a dumb name!"

Shaking his head in dismay, Clemont flipped a switch and – in a second – his device opened up. Revealing a spacious, not at all exploded, tent in the shape of a Cloyster. "Wow!" Ash virtually screamed. "Science is so amazing!" Somehow, his enthusiasm hadn't abated yet.

"I call it!" Bonnie, who'd been such a naysayer moments ago leaped into the Cloyster's jaws faster than either Ash or Clemont could believe.

"Haha, I guess that's the girl's tent." Ash said, shaking his head a little. "Alright Clemont, just do it again, and we can all get some shut eye."

"Uh..." Blushing, Clemont began to assemble the traditional tent by hand. "I've only ever been traveling with Bonnie, so I just bought one..."

* * *

About an hour, and more bruises than Clemont would care to admit later, they were in the tent. Ash gently closed the zipper from inside, and turned to Clemont. "Hey, who's that?"

"This?" Clemont gestured to his newest Pokemon. "It's a Dedenne. I caught it when you were in the gym."

"Dedenne, huh? It looks just like Pikachu!" He smiled. Ash's Pikachu ran up to examine Dedenne and, after a few quick jets of lightning, it became clear the pair would be great friends. "Well... I think we should turn in." Ash said politely, flipping through his luggage.

"Uh, right." Clemont turned his back on Ash and unzipped his jumpsuit. This was going to be the hardest challenge of the day, he thought. Even though Ash wasn't even undressed yet; Clemont was already half mast.

"Hey, Clemont..." Ash spoke from behind him, but the scientist didn't look around. Instead, he just heard the sound of Ash's cloths rustling. "I've got this... uh... thing that I do." Clemont heard Ash's shirt fall to the ground, and then the sound of a zipper. It took all of his self control not to turn. "It's never been an issue before, but since we're sharing... I guess I've got to run it by you."

Feeling the tightness in his pants swell from a lump to a great oak tree, Clemont reached down instinctively; the top of his thumb gently caressed his penis's head through far to tight briefs. The gym leader felt awful; knowing this was disrespectful to Ash, knowing what would happen if he got caught, but Clemont continued just the same. "What is it?"

"To save on laundry I... er..." Ash tapped Clemont on the shoulder, causing the young gym leader to virtually jump out of his skin. Luckily, Ash hadn't seen what he was doing. Still, it made Clemont turn around... though he was glad that he did. "I just sleep in underwear." In front of him, Ash blushed as he stood wearing nothing but a pair of tight, green briefs. For a moment, Clemont gazed on in simultaneous horror and delight: unconsciously memorizing every inch of Ash's figure, from those narrow hips and waste, all the way up to his skinny shoulders - how his abdominal and pectoral muscles peaked through his skin, the dent on Ash's shoulder, a tiny brown mole just to the right of Ash's naval. Clemont's eye line scanned down – just for a second – but enough time for him to observe two things. The first was that Ash had no leg hair (or body hair of any kind), and the second was Ash's own partial erection; betrayed only by the tightness of his shorts.

"I... uh..." Clemont had forgotten how to speak any language, much less the Unovan that he and Ash were used to communicating in. "Oui?"

"That's 'ok', right?"

"Uh... yeah..." Clemont's eyes bulged, but Ash either didn't notice or didn't care. Quietly, the young trainer turned. Though he resisted, Clemont instinctively scanned Ash's body again, though he closed his eyes before gaining too much detail. Still; the shape of Ash's back was burned into his retinas for a moment, and how he loved that moment.

When Clemont opened his eyes again, he saw Ash pulling the sleeping back up over his chest. "Goodnight." The trainer smiled, turning the light off.

Left alone in the dark, Clemont turned his back to Ash. What would he do now? The tightness in his briefs was nearly unbearable, and he wasn't even in his pajamas yet. With a sigh, Clemont rose and dropped his jumpsuit. The moonlight gently kissed his alabaster skin, and the cold nipped at him like a bug type.

Gingerly, Clemont reached for his pajamas who were neatly piled in the corner. Ash was probably asleep, by now; and so he could change without the fear of being observed. Gingerly, he let his briefs drop and bent over for his sleepwear.

"You have a cute butt." The voice was Ash's, but took Clemont totally by surprise.

Yanking up his pants like lightning, he turned on the other trainer – face scarlet, anger running through his veins. "I didn't think you were – what do you think you're -" Stammering, Clemont suddenly realized he was still hard. With a little squeak, he dove under his sleeping bag covers.

Ash laughed. "Sorry, Clemont. You're just so shy, I was beginning to get worried."

"W-worried?" Clemont asked from under his sleeping bag, slowly pulling his top on.

"For all I knew, you might've been a girl." Laughed Ash. "I guess I know for sure now."

If it was at all possible, Clemont grew even redder. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash rolled over, apparently ready to turn in. "Just... they grow 'em big in Kalos, huh?"

Silent for a moment, Clemont looked down at his now flaccid member... Was it big? He'd never really thought about it, much less... researched it. "Please, don't do that to me again."

With one last chuckle, Ash responded. "I'm sorry." The trainer yawned – turning his back to Clemont. "Well, we'd better rest up. We've got work tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had just come up, but Clemont wasn't ready to rise just yet. He'd lay awake for most of the night, trying his hardest not to think about where he was... who he was lying next to... what he was going to do.

Even when Ash had gotten out of bed, rolled up his sleeping bag, dressed and left; Clemont didn't bat an eyelid. He just pretended to sleep while the other boy readied himself for the day. Even now, Clemont could hear Ash and Serena outside – chattering away in Kantonease over breakfast, while his little sister tried to join in. In their defense, both attempted to engage her in conversation, but – like always – it seemed nearly impossible.

Gingerly, Clemont sat up in the sleeping bag; keeping it pulled up tight to his chest. The smell of eggs frying over a campfire and Tepig bacon spluttering electrified the trainer's senses. Gingerly, he reached across the tent for his bag. Flipping open the strap, he began to rummage through it for a clean jumpsuit. Naturally, he had a half dozen identical ones (they were practical for inventing, and more importantly; comfortable) but then he reconsidered.

Searching deeper into his bag, Clemont found what he really wanted to wear. A t-shirt, tight jeans, and a jacket – the sort of thing he hadn't warn in so long, he almost forgot how to put it on. The sort of thing he promised himself he would only wear for a special someone.

No, he thought to himself; reaching for a jumpsuit. Today wasn't the day to stand out.

Pushing at the tent flap, Clemont stepped out into the camp grounds; immediately assaulted with breakfast and some bad news. Ash sat next to Serena... very close next to Serena; and she was dressed differently. The previous day, she'd been garbed in what could generously be described as 'ace trainer sheikh', but now; it was like she'd just come from a Pokemon performance.

"Good morning, Clemont." She said politely in Kalisian, though – predictably – his adopted name didn't sound quite right.

"Citron." Bonnie corrected sharply. "He just goes by that in Unovan 'cause Ash can't say it."

"That's not the reason!" Clemont blushed, sitting between Bonnie and Ash. To his great dismay, Ash moved a few inches away when he sat down. A few inches toward Serena. "I just happen to think _Citron_ sounds silly with the Unovan accent."

"Whatever." Bonnie stuck her tongue out.

With a little trepidation, Ash scratched the back of his head, and then asked in Unovan. "You guys remember I don't speak Kalisian, right?"

"Sorry, Ash." Blushing further, Clemont reached for some breakfast. "Do we have plans today?"

"Yes, actually." Of course Serena would speak perfect Unovan, too. "We need some more supplies if we're going to keep traveling through the woods like this."

"Why don't we just take the path?" Clemont asked into his orange juice.

Ash responded, shaking his head. "Because you don't see nearly as many Pokemon on the main road!"

"Pika!" His Pokemon added; apparently Pikachu wasn't asleep as Clemont had surmised.

"That..." Serena continued for him. "And there're fewer trainers. This way, we won't have to battle every five seconds."

Shaking his head, Clemont ferried a piece of bacon to his lips. "That makes sense. So what supplies do we need?"

"Serena and I were gonna go hunting." Ash burst out, grinning. "Who knows, maybe we'll even catch a new Pokemon!" This had obviously been a topic of discussion all morning, and the two were more than excited to begin their foray.

Serena nodded. "That's the general idea. If we spend a couple hours hunting, then hit the road we can be in Camphrier by nightfall."

"That all makes sense." Clemont spoke slowly. "What do you need me to look for?"

There was a moment of silence, during which it became clear that neither Ash nor Serena had given him any thought. Luckily for the two trainers, who sat with their mouths open trying to answer; Bonnie came to the rescue. "We can pull down the camp."

* * *

"You know, I'm kinda worried about Clemont." Ash had been more or less silent for the past hour, as he and Serena walked deeper and deeper into the forest. "Did he seem upset when we left?"

With little regard, Serena laughed. "He'll be fine. You don't get to be a gym leader without having a backbone."

"I guess that makes sense -"

"Shh." Serena cut him off mid thought, and dropped to the grass. After a moment, Ash followed suit. With a sinuous gesture, Serena pointed to a Stantler in the distance. "Good eating." She said, reaching for her belt and producing the second of two pokeballs.

"What's that?" Ash had been excitedly waiting for this moment ever since he first met Serena. Instantly, he'd clocked that she carried two pokeballs. One had to be a starter (Serena seemed like a water type person to him, so he assumed it was that frog thing he'd seen around) but the second ball intrigued him. There could be anything from Zigzagoon to Darkrai in there, and that excited Ash.

Wordlessly; Serena gave an answer. Throwing the pokeball just past Stantler, it erupted into light and released a hefty Rhyhorn. "Horn attack." She called, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to alert Stantler until it was too late.

With a surprisingly quick movement Rhyhorn dove, nose first, into the Stantler's neck. A vein was pierced, and it was over in seconds. Serena and Ash ran up to the quickly dying Pokemon with a mix of wonder and remorse. Gently, Serena lay a hand on the creature's fur. "I'm sorry, but we have to eat." and with that, the Pokemon faded away.

"Wow..." Ash had hunted with Pokemon before, but Serena was in a league of her own. Silent, but deadly efficient. He had a hundred and one questions for her, but eventually all that came out was "How'd you train a Rhyhorn to move like that?"

"Huh?" Surprised, Serena called back her Pokemon. "Oh, right. They aren't usually that fast." Smiling, she pulled a knife and began skinning her pray. After a moment, Ash knelt and proceeded to help. "My mom's a Rhyhorn racer, we have all sorts of tricks like that."

"Well, your Rhyhorn is amazing..." Making another cut, Ash looked over at Serena. "You're pretty amazing."

"Oh, don't say that." With a slash, Serena took off the first veal steak. Gingerly, she continued to butcher the animal with impressive precision. "If you think _that's_ amazing, I'll just have to try harder and harder."

"Right, sorry." Scratching the back of his neck, Ash remembered there was blood on his hand. Of course it was too late, as the warm, sticky liquid had already stained his hair. With an unearthly crawl, Ash could feel it trickling down his back. "Hey, Serena... could you take my shirt off?"

"What?"

"No, not like that!?" Ash went red, gesticulating wildly as he tried to indicate the blood. "I'm gonna stain my shirt and -"

"Oh, I see." Though she'd also been slicing away merrily, Serena's hands were still shockingly clean. Quickly, she pulled the garment up, and over Ash's neck.

"Thanks." Ash blushed, going back to his butchery. "I guess I should wash off when we get back." 

"That'd be smart." Serena laughed. "Of course, we could always -" The young trainer never got to finish that sentence, however; as an eerie sound wafted from the bush.

High pitched and childlike, she heard the cry of a young Pokemon. "Stant... stantler..." With a nervous hobble, the still infant child of this Stantler approached from the tall grass; confused and terrified.

"Oh no, Ash... she had a fawn." Serena's face was white as a sheet. "What do we do?"

"We can't leave it out here." Ash said, quietly. "Without his mom, he probably won't make it."

"Yeah..." Serena said, reaching into her bag for a pokeball. "Hey... little one." Serena spoke softly, extending a hand to the young Stantler. "I'm sorry I hurt you... I didn't know." 

"Stant?" The creature looked up, nuzzling Serena's hand gingerly.

"I can't give you your mother back..." Serena continued, her voice sincere. "But I can give you a new home... you'll love it." 

"Stant... ler." The Pokemon said, seemingly offering consent. With that, Serena held out the pokeball and captured it.

* * *

As Clemont had expected, pulling these tents down was a much faster process than putting them up; leaving him and Bonnie alone in a clearing with nothing to do but wait. At least Dedenne had taken to the young girl, and the two were becoming fast friends.

"He's so cute." She said in some wonderment, scratching the tiny Pokemon's belly.

"Yeah..." Clemont sighed.

"Oh, Citron..." The young girl spoke with a tired interest. "You really need to stop mooning."

Going red, Clemont turned on the girl. "I'm not mooning!"

"You're kind of mooning." Bonnie didn't look up at him, and in a way; that made it a little worse. "You knew this would happen sooner or later, right?"

"This?" Clemont played dumb.

Sighing, the young girl looked up from her play. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Ash likes Serena, be ok with that and you'll be happy again."

Silenced for a moment, Clemont twisted his hair. "I-I'm happy."

"Fine, suit yourself." Bonnie turned away again, stroking Dedenne behind the ears this time. "You know he's super cute."

"Yeah, kinda." Clemont's face flushed.

"I meant Dedenne!" Bonnie tossed a small pebble his way. "Get you're head out of the gutter."

"Sorry, Eureka."

Realizing that this tactic wouldn't work, Bonnie scanned the campsite. "We're a little short of firewood, yeah?"

"Don't we usually just find it when we make camp?"

"You need something to do!" Tossing another rock at her brother made Bonnie's point. "Besides, I have Dedenne to look after me." Smiled the young girl.

* * *

Obviously in a salty mood, Clemont stalked through the woods. He hadn't gone too far from camp (he told himself it was for Bonnie's safety, but in actuality; it was for his own) but still far enough to break line of sight. Tiny twig after tiny twig; the collection of wood in Clemont's arms grew rapidly.

As he was just pondering whether or not it'd be wiser for him to just use tree branches, Clemont looked up to see something that deeply confused him: Ash's shirt, slung neatly over a low branch.

Reaching out to it, Clemont felt the texture. A little sweaty, but it hadn't been removed by force. In another few steps, Clemont found Ash's jeans and iconic hat... odd, he thought to himself; though the scientist didn't bother to examine these new articles of clothing. After all, they would likely share no more insights than the first.

Clemont stepped out into a clearing to discover a small body of water – not so small as to be a puddle, but certainly not a lake. He walked gingerly along some warm, white rocks for a moment, staring down into the murky brown water. A splashing sound was coming from just below his cliff, but the identity of this phantom splasher remained obscured for a few moments longer.

That was, until Clemont saw a patch of green fabric on the rocks before him. Not just any patch of fabric; these were Ash's briefs. The very same that had haunted his dreams all night, and now they were right here... that said; Ash wasn't in them, and that made Clemont wonder where the boy could be. "Hey, Clemont!" The voice from below seemed to answer his question.

"Ash?" Clemont called back, walking down the rock face to meet with the young trainer. "What're you doing?"

Laughing, Ash told Clemont the whole story of how he'd come to need a bath. "Out here, you make do with what you have." Finished the trainer, grinning ear to ear; as he went back under water for a moment.

"Well, you look pretty clean to me..." Clemont was trying hard not to blush. He was trying even harder not to get excited, but neither effort was especially successful.

And then, Ash said what Clemont had both been secretly hoping for and dreading. "Wanna hop in?"

"Uh..." Clemont sat on the rocks. "I'm already pretty clean."

Laughing, Ash began to approach Clemont. The blonde's eyes grew wider as Ash emerged from the river, water droplets racing down his skin back into their home. It took all of Clemont's self control not to look. Sensing his discomfort, Ash sat next to him, strategically crossing his legs as he did. "You don't have to if you don't wanna." As the boy spoke, he lay back – trying to catch the sun.

"H-how long do we have?" Clemont turned away, looking to his left, then to the lake; anywhere but at Ash.

"Serena said she was gonna finish packing our meat, then she'd call me." Sensing that this wasn't enough of an answer, Ash tried again. "Twenty minutes?"

"Not much time for a swim."

"That's plenty of time." Ash grinned, hoping back to his feet and sprinting up the rocks. This time, Clemont couldn't resist and looked over. Being a skinny boy, it was unsurprising that Ash's butt was bony - not unattractive, per say; but his jeans certainly did him some favors. Just before Ash turned around, however; Clemont noticed one more detail. On Ash's right shoulder blade, just to the left of his spine was another Mole – this one larger, and a little darker. Seemingly giving up the ghost, Clemont's penis grew to its full size with no delay. "You should try diving from up here!" Ash's words snapped Clemont out of his trance.

"I'm not really much of a thrill seeker." spoke Clemont, just in time to watch Ash leap out, arch across the water and perfectly vanish below its surface without so much as a ripple.

Emerging with a splash, Ash was laughing hysterically. "Come on, try it."

Feeling the mounting pressure, Clemont relented and got to his feet. "Alright."

"That's it!" Ash yelled out as Clemont reascended the rocks. Once he reached the top, the scientist's first observation was how high it was. He hadn't really noticed before, but now he needed to jump it was all a bit more terrifying. With a breath, Clemont pulled down the zipper on his jumpsuit and let the article of clothing fall to the ground beside him. Removing his glasses next, Clemont placed them all in a neat pile. "You're gonna get your briefs wet!" Ash called helpfully from the water.

"Oh... right... I don't know if I'm comfortable -"

"Why not?" Seemingly unaware of the tension, Ash sounded genuinely flummoxed. "We're both boys."

"I... I guess." Clemont called back, gingerly sliding his thumbs under the elastic. To Clemont's horror, his penis grew suddenly more erect (reaching its full, surprising size) and a tiny bead of precum formed on its tip. That's just what would happen, he thought; but Ash was watching now. Very slowly, as if putting on an unintentional show, Clemont lowered his briefs. "Right." He called down to Ash. "Look out below!" And with that, he jumped.

As soon as the fall had started, it stopped. Just like that, Clemont went fully under the water. Everything was dark and wet; filling the boy with untold dread. The water was much deeper than he'd expected, and Clemont struck out blindly for the surface.

In one of his blind flails the gym leader made contact with skin. _Great_ , he thought to himself. Of all the things he'd been trying to avoid, it was touching Ash. To Clemont's great surprise, however; Ash didn't shy away. Instead, the trainer caught his hand and gently pulled him to the surface. As he emerged, Clemont could hear Ash's voice. "- it's alright, I've got you... I've got you." Suddenly inches away from Ash's face, Clemont felt a little safer. Those deep brown eyes stared into him and filled Clemont with a warm feeling. "You were under for a while."

"I don't really know how to swim..." Clemont said, shivering from the sudden cold.

"Whoa. You're shaking too." Ash clearly found this whole situation a little funny, but he was trying not to make Clemont feel bad. Gingerly, he pulled the blonde into his chest and wrapped his arms around him – apparently not caring about their nudity. "You gonna be ok?" Ash asked, after a few moments.

"Yeah..." Clemont tried his hardest not to sound _so_ in love, but the word came out more like a breathy sigh than conversation. "You can let go now." 

"Oh, right." Ash said, but he didn't let go. He pulled away keeping one arm on Clemont's shoulder, as he led the boy in to shore. Lying naked on the rocks, Ash gestured Clemont to follow suit. "Maybe we should've picked a lower rock for you." Ash laughed.

"I'll be fine." Clemont said, trying to defend himself, but he felt drained. Having Ash's body pressed up against him like that was the closest he'd ever been to another boy, and the excitement had proven too much for him. Without warning, Clemont had ejaculated under the water – though it seemed like Ash hadn't noticed. "Do you think we should be getting back?" Clemont shuffled on the rocks uneasily.

"Nah, we've got time."

The two lay there for a few more minutes in perfect silence, before wordlessly getting up and leaving.

* * *

Much of the day's remainder was spent picking a way through the forest, and for a short time; Ash felt as though he'd gotten the group lost. As luck would have it, however; the trainer learned a lot in his days since Kanto and always had a GPS installed on his pokedex.

Just as the sun was setting in the west, Ash's small group of Pokemon trainers arrived at Camphrier town. The orange rays of light painting the otherwise stark comunity in all sorts of beautiful shades and colours. Too tired for much else, the four approached the Pokemon center, where they would stay for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The night passed like a breeze, as Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all squeezed into tiny rooms at the Pokemon center. Being honest, it was only a little more comfortable than camping, but Clemont was grateful to have his own space for the night.

Stretching out further than he usually could, Clemont's foot bumped into the metallic wall. Normally Ash would be there, or it would've been tarp that met his touch. Now there was nothing but firm, hard, cold, unfeeling nothing.

Toss and turn as he might, somehow sleep would not find him. Clemont had never been an insomniac before, and this sudden change was confusing to say the least. He rationalized that it was the loss of the natural sounds which normally floated in through porous walls... or how dark and small his room was... of course; it wouldn't take a scientist to know the actual reason why Clemont could not sleep.

There was a sound that he had gotten used to... soft breathing in the dark. A feeling he was missing; the warmth that comes from two bodies in a tent. More so; this new bedroom lacked an intangible feeling... that feeling he'd gotten used to having when Ash lay beside him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Like with before, this chapter has explicit sexual content. If that's not really your thing then skip the last section.

* * *

Groggy from a sleepless night, Clemont stumbled downstairs in his dressing gown to find Ash, Serena, and Bonnie already at breakfast. The young trainer was sawing away at some sausages with determination, while Serena neatly dissected her meal with scientific precision. "Oh, Ash. That's not how you use a knife and fork." She cooed gently.

"I don't get it. I was fine back in Unova." Ash was going red as his meal escaped him bit by bit.

"Allow me." Said Serena, gently taking Ash's hands and guiding the fork. With the same precision she'd just demonstrated; the trainer turned Ash's meal into much smaller, bite sized pieced and then ferried one up to his mouth.

By this point, Ash had gone scarlet, but he took the small piece of food (in this case, a bit of sausage) into his mouth and swallowed. "Aren't they cute." Bonnie cooed in Kalisian.

Suddenly embarrassed, Serena dropped Ash's hands. "It's none of your business." She hissed back.

"What did she say?" Ash looked up at Clemont, who was just sitting down.

"I want no part in that." Smiled the scientist as he turned attention to a small plate of eggs before him. Obviously, Bonnie had it made; as it showed all the hallmarks of what she _thought_ he wanted. Broccoli, to make him thinner (even though Clemont was already deathly skinny; Bonnie assumed he'd been gaining wait because of his unusually wide hips and general lack of fitness), a hearty servings of meats and other proteins (to make him stronger), and hard boiled eggs (because he hated the texture of soft ones). "Thanks." He mouthed to the small girl as he began to eat.

Quietly in the distance, a radio turned from playing that same repetitive tune that all Pokemon centers seemed to always have on to the weather. A storm front was moving in, and it was expected that there may be some minor flooding. "Pass the salt?" Serena spoke over it, as she seasoned her meal. "Oh, I'm sorry to do this to you; but would you mind terribly if we stay in Camphrier town one more night?"

"Why's that?" Ash seemed a little impatient. Even though he'd known that there would be no gym here, the realization that there wasn't even one of those underground gyms (who don't give out badges) had made this whole stoop seem quite pointless.

"Well..." Serena began slowly. Ash wouldn't notice it, but Clemont saw as she gently flicked her hair, crossed her leg, and put on a big smile for him. She was trying to use her womanly whiles on Ash, and what upset Clemont more was how it seemed to work. "You remember me mentioning Parfum Palace?" Ash nodded. "Well, it turns out they're throwing a huge party tonight. Lots of other trainers will be there, and -"

"Other trainers? Will there be battles!?"

"Of course!" Both Ash and Serena were getting excited. "So it's a plan?"

"Um... what do you think, Clemont?"

Stuck in mid gesture as his fork raised just up to his lips, Clemont was frozen. "Um..." He had to think fast. If he agreed, then Serena would have a whole night to seduce Ash... they'd dance, and battle, and no doubt end up getting married. Then again, Clemont thought further as his egg slipped from the tip of his fork; if Serena was what Ash wanted to be happy, then maybe the only thing he could do was help her. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

* * *

Finally having shaken his mind from Ash, Clemont was free to enjoy himself at the party. Though he'd wanted to just go in his typical dress, Bonnie had insisted on putting him in a ridiculous monkey suit. It was green, with long tales and uncomfortably tight pants; but Serena was happy so was Clemont.

Upon arriving at Parfum palace (a little after dark) the four were escorted to the ball room, where the party was already in full swing. So many different people from all over Kalos – the famous and the unknown, the rich and the poor, all together for this one night. Clemont noticed a couple other gym leaders (specifically Grant and Viola, neither of whom were on very good terms with him), and the champion's personal assistant. Dransa was there in her elite four uniform, though she didn't seem interested in speaking to anyone.

Naturally, Serena took Ash's hand the second they were inside and the two ran off onto the crowded dance floor together, and Clemont didn't see them again for the rest of the night. With a sigh, he began to walk over to the buffet, where he fully expected to spend most of his evening. "Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie called after him.

"Um... the buffet?" Clemont turned back to his little sister. "I'm not really in the mood for dancing."

"Well, I am." Bonnie pouted. "Come on, you'll have fun."

Rolling his eyes, Clemont took his sister's hand and was led into the crowded floor.

Of course, Bonnie was fully aware of Clemont's feelings. She could see the sadness that so perfectly stained his pale blue eyes, but there was nothing to be done. Ever since she had first learned of her brother's sickness (back when she was barley able to walk) her dad had warned her of two things. The first was that Bonnie must always be kept away from other boy's, for fear of them doing him harm. The second thing, however; had always bought Bonnie the greatest misery. No matter what; Clemont could never be happy.

Looking up at her brother now, Bonnie could see that. How he looked around with remorse at every happy couple. Knowing that he'd never have what they did would make anyone else jealous, or bitter; but not Clemont. It just made him sad.

That was why Bonnie was trying so hard. She joked and smiled, and danced the night away with her big brother; hoping that she could at least make him smile.

* * *

After a few hours the dancing gave way to battles, and that was what Ash had really been waiting for. Unfortunately for him, neither he nor Serena were able to compete. "The competition is open to teams with four Pokemon!" The Master of Ceremonies called out across the ball room. "Others, please take your seats."

"What?" Ash got quite upset when he heard that, and the Pikachu perched on his shoulder echoed the sentiment. "No way, we can't fight!?"

"We should have caught a few more Pokemon." Serena considered absent mindedly. "You wouldn't mind watching though?"

"No way." Ash beamed. "Even watching Pokemon battles is awesome!"

Nodding, the pair retired to their seats as the dancefloor was suddenly transformed into an arena. "If we're lucky, she might join in." Serena pointed at Dransa, who had been sitting quietly on the edge of the event for several hours now.

"Who's she?"

"That's Dransa!" Serena's eyes bulged in disbelief. "The elite four?"

"Oh, no way!" Sudden;y on the edge of his seat, Ash leaned towards the elderly woman. "What does she train – no, don't tell me. Wait, maybe a hint -"

"Ash!" Serena shook her dance partner lightly. "You're going to have a heart attack."

"I take Pokemon very seriously." Ash said, dumbfounded; as he scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

Before Serena could get another word in, the Master of Ceremonies took to the floor again with microphone. "Before the night's affairs continue I must announce that the storm winds have grown much worse, and our moat has overflown." Some muttering took the crowd, but he shushed them. "So, the master has graciously offered to allow each of you a room in the palace, if the raining persists." With that, he took a bow and the battling commenced.

"What a bummer." Serena sighed into her palm. "I was hoping we'd get out of Camphrier in the morning, but now we won't hit the road till noon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Serena _accidentally_ brushed her hand against Ash's. "Just that Clemont sleeps in, and in this huge place..."

"I'll just tell him to get up early." Ash seemed unusually confident in Clemont's abilities, and Serena felt something strange in her chest. Was it jealousy? With a deepening frustration, Serena pulled her hand back before considering her next words.

Eventually she said. "Are you two especially close?" Of course, Serena did not suspect Ash of being ill, but some friendships are very close; and it is difficult to become friends with someone who already has a... close friend. That sort of logic merrily danced around in Serena's head for longer than she'd usually let it, until Ash responded.

"Not really. We actually just met a few days ago." Scratching the back of his head, Ash turned his attention back to the battle. "I guess we just clicked or something, 'cause it feels like we've been friends forever."

"Really..." Serena moved her hand back in place, this time more intentionally taking Ash's. The trainer looked down in alarm when he saw that, but didn't pull away. "How does it feel with me?"

"Um... I... You're really cool." Ash eventually responded, turning plum red. "I'm having fun getting to know you."

"Likewise."

"Say..." Ash bolted upright, trying to conceal a boner that'd formed in his pants. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

* * *

Having grown tired of watching the battles only a minute in Clemont had opted to turn in for the night. Bonnie was reluctant to allow this, but when Clemont has his mind made up it's quite difficult to change it. So, the young girl had bid her brother good night and Clemont began the arduous task of finding a bedroom.

Though Parfum Palace was large enough to house an army (and legend had it that this was the case more than once) Clemont was having a lot of trouble finding just the right bedroom; so he wandered.

The sounds of thunder rang out from the sky, and the lights flickered a little. Rounding a corner, Clemont all but slammed into Ash. Gingerly; he picked himself back up. "Clemont. I haven't seen you all night." Smiled the trainer.

"I thought you'd want to hang out with Serena." Clemont decided to be blunt; there was no reason for him to talk to Ash; and perhaps if he was cold it may make this whole thing easier.

"Well, thanks, I guess; but I like spending time with all of you." The thunder crashed again. "Say, where are you going?"

"Bed." Clemont said, noticing a room that might suit his needs just behind Ash. "Its a little late for me."

"Yeah, you and me both. I'd turn in too, but Serena wanted to watch the battles."

"So, go -" Clemont didn't get to finish his sentence, as the thunder crashed a third time all the lights went out. After a moment, Clemont's eyes adjusted just enough to make out Ash's outline, but it was still almost pitch black.

"What just happened?" Ash asked the question they'd both been thinking.

"I dunno... maybe they blew a fuse... If you want to go back to the dance floor, they'll probably get the lights back on in a -"

"Nah." Shaking his head Ash began walking to the open bedroom. "I was trying to find an excuse to turn in anyway."

"Oh. Goodnight." Clemont began to scan the hall for another room.

"Don't be selfish, Clemont. There's no way they have enough beds for everyone." Of course, Clemont knew that there were probably enough to sleep all of Kalos, but he let Ash pull him in to the nearest bedroom anyway. Closing the door behind them, Ash began to strip. "Man, I am so tired of this suit." Ash shook himself as the shirt came off, exposing his bare chest to the cold night air.

"Yeah... I look like such a geek in this." Clemont said, undoing his cuff links.

"No." Ash cut the scientist off. "I thought you looked pretty dapper." Gently, Ash undid his zipper, being much slower with his trousers than top.

"Dapper, thanks?"

"It's a compliment." Ash scratched the back of his head. Clemont couldn't see any details, but Ash's back was to a window and so his entire form was painted with moonlight. "You're always wearing those dumb jumpsuits... I guess I never realized how handsome you were."

"Oh, uh..." Clemont was glad it'd gotten dark, otherwise; Ash would see just how red he'd become. "Thanks." With that, Ash finally dropped his trousers revealing what he'd been trying to conceal. Outlined by the blue light, plain as day, was Ash's erection. "Wow Ash, you're..."

"It's not what you think it is!" Ash called out, pulling his trousers back up. "I got excited earlier, and it never went down."

"I see." Clemont adjusted his glasses, before lowering his own trousers.

"You're hard too!"

"I am?" Clemont looked down to see his own member, solid as a rock trying to escape from his briefs. "I didn't mean to... I mean -"

"Can I see it?"

"W-what?" Clemont was stunned, standing in front of Ash wearing his button up shirt and briefs, he studied the boy. Ash was down to his underwear and still hard as a rock, but Clemont couldn't make out his expression. Was this a joke? Was he serious.

Without waiting for consent, Ash stepped a bit closer and placed his hand on the elastic band which was the only thing hiding him from Clemont's part. "I just wanna see it..." Gently, Ash's thumb snaked its way under the band... caressing Clemont's silky smooth skin he slowly lowered it, until all of Clemont's crotch was revealed.

Rising to the occasion, Clemont's cock sprung up at its full eight inches which (on a boy of Clemont's unusually small stature) looked gigantic. The Kalisian's blonde pubic hair was just sprouting again since the last time he shaved, and caught the moonlight gently. "W-why?" Clemont asked, though the word came out strangely; as he was choking on his own arousal.

"I was just... curious." Ash swallowed hard. He'd seen Clemont's penis a few times now, but it seemed impossible to him. Every time he'd glanced it he assumed that the apparent size was a trick of the light, but now; as he was face to face with this monster, he realized the truth. Originally, Ash had just wanted to ease his curiosity, but now he was here, on his knees in front of Clemont's crotch he felt oddly drawn towards it. A small bead of precum was already forming on the tip, and it glowed in the dark like a lighthouse calling him in.

Wordlessly, Ash licked the very tip of Clemont's penis, lapping up the precum like a desert. Though only the very tip of Ash's tongue had actually made contact it was enough for both boys. Clemont moaned softly, as a thin trickle of cum began to slide from his tip, while Ash gently mulled the tiny sampling of fluid in his mouth. Though he didn't really like the taste, all he wanted was to have more.

Taking in a sharp breath, Ash moved his lips around Clemont's penis; capturing the little stream of cum that had already been escaping, he closed his mouth just below the flared head. Ash's paper thin lips stayed there for a moment, as his pointed tongue quietly licked at the hole. The more he licked, the more of Clemont's sperm came out, feeding an appetite that Ash didn't think would ever be sated.

Surprising even himself, Clemont placed his hand on the back of Ash's head and pulled him in deeper. Silently, Ash complied; taking Clemont's dick deeper and deeper into his mouth. Though he couldn't get past three inches, it was more than enough for the two boys. Faster and faster, Clemont began pushing Ash's lips up and down his shaft.

His breathing was getting sharper as Clemont grew towards a climax, his fingers became more and more entwined with Ash's hair. Looking down at the raven headed boy, Clemont watched in fascination as his lips moved up and down. Ash's eyes were closed, but his face was so relaxed. It was like he was sleeping, but the occasional grunts from below convinced Clemont that this was not the case. Placing his second hand on Ash's shoulder, the couple doubled their pace.

And then it happened. Letting out an unusually loud moan, Clemont squeezed Ash's shoulder tightly as he let out a stream of cum down the boy's throat. A sudden wave of tiredness overtook Clemont, and he fell to his knees, now face to face with Ash.

Smiling up at Clemont, Ash swished his seed around in his mouth – enjoying the taste and texture, the warmth of it. After a moment, Ash swallowed; feeling Clemont's cum slide down his throat.

"Um... you've got something on your..." Clemont reached out to wipe a drop of his transparent seed from Ash's lip, only to have his finger met by Ash's tongue. The trainer licked his lips, smiling. "Y-you... like the taste?"

"Yeah." Ash moaned with satisfaction. It as if he was in a trance, the feeling of pleasure still on his lips, his own penis still hard and pressed against the fabric of his underwear. Ash could feel precum leaking from the tip.

Without a command, Clemont's hand reached into Ash's briefs and found that erection. Gingerly, the boy let it loose and began running his hand up and down the shaft. While by no means small, Ash's penis was just over six inches. Again, his height made it seem much larger, but it was still dwarfed by Clemont's. "You like that?" The scientist whispered into his lover's ear, gently kissing the earlobe as he did.

"Yeah..." responded Ash, breathily. His penis was already slick from the precum, which made Clemont's work easier. His hand glided up and down along Ash's penis with increasing speed, and the trainer closed his eyes, tilted back his head, and began to moan softly as he grew closer to climax.

Feeling overcome with emotion, Clemont gently kissed Ash's neck. Ash's skin was darker than Clemont's by several shades, but also much warmer. Nuzzling in Ash's shoulder, Clemont could taste his sweat. There was never a time in Clemont's life that he'd felt more in love, as his hand moved faster and Ash's breathing grew ever sharper all he wanted to do was this... this, forever.

With a sigh, Ash let out a thick stream of cum. Launching four good jets of white liquid at Clemont, the boy rolled onto his back. Clemont looked down and saw Ash's seed dripping down along his thighs, and then he lay next to Ash.

Silently, Ash moved on top of Clemont – their faces so close that Clemont could've easily kissed him, but he didn't. Instead, Ash moved down to Clemont's thighs and lapped up his cum, before returning back to face Clemont.

"You missed a spot." Clemont smiled, seeing some of Ash's white sperm clinging to the boy's lip. "Let me?"

Ash looked at him a little confused, as Clemont moved up and licked the cum from his lips. Smiling up at Ash Clemont could see everything was alright.

The two slept there on the floor that night. As Serena had predicted, they weren't out of town before noon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This week we have a het scene in the third section, you have been warned.

* * *

Walking away from Camphrier Town filled Ash with mixed feelings. On his shoulder was Pikachu, same as always; but for the first time in his long journey the young trainer didn't feel alone. His chest was all choked up with emotion and confusion, a feeling that he neither cared for nor could he dispel. It used to all be so easy, he thought to himself. How he could just walk into a region, go on an adventure and then move on. He would always make friends, but leaving them behind was so easy.

He'd even taken lovers before, though the relationships were different. He and Misty had barely even flirted, but he'd always known she had feelings for him; though he'd never been sure if he reciprocated them. After that, there was May; that crazy girl from Hoenn had taken his virginity, but also his heart. Of course, to him she was little more than a plaything (he'd learned that when he found her with Brock), but it taught him a little something about sex and friends. Namely; that the two should never mix.

Ash had never considered himself promiscuous, though in the time since Hoenn he had taken more lovers than he would care to admit. No more than ten, but to Ash; that felt like too many. So this time, when he came to Kalos, he'd promised himself to keep his eyes on the prize. To focus on his training, and if someone came along; to leave them by the roadside. He'd just end up leaving Kalos in a few months, and the young trainer didn't want that on his conscience.

As Serena walked behind him in quiet contentment he had to wonder if she would've gotten to him. It wasn't like he _didn't_ have feelings for her, but they were still... developing. That's what he'd told himself, at any rate. Not that he wasn't attracted to Serena, but she seemed more like friend materiel.

To Ash's right was the real reason he'd gotten so confused lately. The blonde Kalisian wore his hair wild and unkempt, but Ash couldn't help but acknowledge how cute he looked. That was just the tip of this particular iceberg, of course; as the boy next to him was totally different than the one he'd met those weeks ago. Gone were those silly blue jumpsuits he'd always worn, instead replaced by low cut shirts and tighter jeans – tight enough to convince Ash that he should be with Clemont in the daylight next time.

Sighing, Ash casually looked up at the pikachu on his shoulder; as if to ask what he should do. Naturally, Pikachu was none the wiser; not even aware of his partner's feelings the Pokemon smiled lazily at him. "Say, Clemont..." Ash began, trying his hardest to think of something to say. "You're gonna come with me to all the gyms?"

"Of course... that is, if you want me to." Clearly, the scientist had misread Ash's intentions. Since the previous night, they'd said precious few words to each other – neither sure what to talk about.

Waving his hands defensively, Ash brushed him off. "Sure I do... I was kinda wondering what you wanted." Of course, that wasn't what Ash was wondering at all, or even; what he wanted to say.

"Well, I'm just following you around 'cause it's easier." Serena answered for Clemont, sparing both boy's no small amount of awkwardness. "That and you're the second best trainer I know."

Ash shook his head, laughing. "We could always have a battle."

"Pika!" Just the word was enough to trigger Pikachu, excitement running around his little body as he scanned the environment for new opponents.

"Well, first you really should catch more Pokemon."

"Right." Ash blurted. That was why he'd come, after all. He wanted a Pokemon championship to his name, not a lover. "Wanna go now?"

"W-what do you mean?" Clemont blurted, taking Ash's shoulder gently.

"Serena and I could go by the forest path." Ash continued, not realizing that this exclusion was nearly tearing the boy apart. Since the morning, every movement and word from Ash's lips had been over analyzed by his partner. From the time they'd been laying naked together on the floor, when Clemont pretended to sleep so he could hold Ash longer. Without warning, Ash had risen, dressed, and absconded. He'd been quiet at breakfast, and all along the walk. By now; Clemont was almost distraught.

Of course, he didn't understand what Ash was really saying. When Ash was quiet, he was carefully thinking. Not just about how to proceed with Clemont, but with the rest of his life. Both boy's knew their relationship would be so hard, and Ash wanted to be totally sure that this was the right choice. All of it was so sudden, and so confusing.

Then again, in his deepest heart, Ash already knew. He'd gotten up early to avoid waking Clemont, because of how beautiful he looked in his sleep. This lack of communication may well spell the doom of our lovers, if only by lack of trying.

* * *

It'd been about an hour when Ash spotted the Frillish floating in some bushes. Graceful, and blue; the Pokemon was unlike any he'd seen before, and we all know what that means.

Gracefully, he gestured for Serena to drop into the bushes, then called out to Pikachu. "Quick, Pikachu. Thunderbolt."

"Pika-pika." The Pokemon agreed, quickly striking his opponent down.

Without a word, Ash threw a Pokeball, catching the creature in seconds. Gingerly, he walked up to retrieve it when Serena stopped him. "It's always best when they don't see you coming."

"I guess." Chuckled Ash. "I'd never seen one of those before, so I thought I'd get it before it ran."

"You've never seen a frillish?"

"Is that what it's called?" Ash looked down at his Pokeball in disbelief.

"They're ghost water. Yours is male." Serena smiled at Ash, as she opened up her bag. "Do you want to stop for lunch?"

* * *

Pikachu lay asleep, his small body wrapped around the discarded pokeball as Ash and Serena enjoyed a meal of macaroons and sandwiches. "You never said..." Serena began, trying her hardest to breach an awkward topic. "Why did you disappear on me last night?"

"I was feeling... tired." Ash lied. "It wasn't you."

"I'd hope not." Serena smiled, a cheeky smile that Ash had never seen before. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me." With a move so sudden and subtle that Ash couldn't defend against it, Serena's hand landed in his lap.

"Wow... you Kalisians don't... mess around." Ash tried to speak as the arousal slowly rose up inside of him. "You like me like _that_?"

"Maybe." Serena pretended to blush, moving closer to Ash as she did. "We're still figuring this out, right?"

"Uh... right." Ash looked away from the girl, but his rapidly hardening erection was all the coercion she required. Then he heard the sound of his zipper, and suddenly; his penis was warmed by the sunlight. What Serena lacked in Clemont's subtlety she more than made up for in skill. "Won't we wake Pikachu?"

"He'll be out for hours." Serena said with passive interest, gently rising to her feet. With one hand, she sinuously lowered her shorts. Playfully, she moved the hem of her skirt, beckoning for Ash to discover what lay beneath. "You want to do this?"

Ash was quiet for a moment, as Serena lowered her body onto his lap. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel his own firm member pushing up against her inner thigh... then against something else; though he had yet to penetrate. "What does this mean for us?" Ash's mind was racing, trying to find some excuse not to... or maybe he was looking for an excuse to do it. He wasn't sure, and this only deepened his confusion.

"Sex?" Serena moved closer to Ash, his head gently rubbing against her entrance. "Here in Kalos you drive a car before you buy it... call this your first trial run."

"You mean you don't want to..." Ash's penis throbbed gently, and the pleasure was too much for him. He could feel the mouth of Serena's vagina rubbing against the head of his cock, just waiting for him to go inside. "Date?" Since May, Ash hadn't dated a girl he was with; but he'd promised himself that would change in Kalos. He wouldn't let girls distract him, unless...

"Maybe. Do I have to make up my mind now?" Serena was gently nibbling the side of Ash's lips. Her warm breath touching his skin like an aphrodisiac, commanding him to consent.

As if driven by an unseen puppeteer, Ash's hand's slid inside Serena's dress. Rubbing up and down her thigh, he squeezed her legs softly... pulling them towards him. Pulling himself deep inside. She was warmer than he'd been expecting, but she wasn't tight. Ash surmised that she'd done this many times before... his theory was confirmed as she began to move, pleasuring him in ways even May hadn't thought of.

"No condom?" Serena blushed in feigned modesty. "Brave." Sighed the trainer, as she took control. Thrusting down onto Ash's penis like an engine, slowly filling herself with pleasure.

"Serena..." Ash looked down. All he could see was her skirt, and yet; the trainer knew everything that was happening underneath. Though he'd only been inside her for thirty seconds, Ash was already closing in on a climax – but it was wrong; he knew that now. Serena was incredible, but not what he wanted. Ash's gut turned as he thought about Clemont discovering them, or about if he didn't... would this be a secret between them forever? Would he and Clemont have a forever? "Please stop..."

"Stop!?" Serena moaned, loud enough to stir Pikachu. "We're almost there."

"Please..." Ash felt that he was going to be sick, but he and his penis disagreed. The walls of Serena's vagina were closing in around him, and it felt like his cock would explode from the pleasure. "I don't... wanna..." But it was too late. With his last word, Ash's penis launched an explosive ejaculation. Filling Serena with his seed, and sending shock through Ash's system. "Wait, I didn't pull out." Ash said in horror, as he quickly yanked his cock from the hole.

Now he could see everything, as Serena's dress lifted up. Ash's penis led a long, white trail of sperm towards Serena's vagina – which had become red from the usage. It was pretty and pale, like her; with no hair to speak of. What might have normally been an exciting sight for Ash filled him with panic, but Serena was already trying to console him, pulling up her shorts as she did. "It'll be alright, Ash. It's not like I have anything -"

"That's not what I meant." Ash blurted, his vision suddenly going blurry. Quickly, the boy pulled his cock back in his pants and zipped up. "I should go."

"Wait, Ash... but we were having such a good time!"

Ash didn't wait for anymore of Serena's words. He just ran off into the forest, his eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

Clemont had grown quiet worried, as he lay down in his tent. They'd set up camp on the cliffs just north of Cyllage City, but when Serena had come home alone it only served to make him even more anxious. She'd told them that Ash was tracking an especially rare Pokemon, and that he'd be back soon; but Clemont didn't quite believe her.

Even now, as he lay in his pajamas and nightcap, he couldn't sleep. Dedenne curled up neatly before him, lightly snoring the night away with Pikachu (the Pokemon had returned with Serena, another dark tiding) though they seemed just fine.

Perhaps he was overthinking things, but Clemont was nothing if not an over thinker. Rolling over to his side, Clemont stared at the two Pokemon – all cuddled up as they were – and couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever get to do that again. Then again, three weeks ago he'd never done that at all; so he supposed he was still one up in this situation.

The sound of his tent zipper from behind him told Clemont that Ash was back, but the young scientist didn't stir. He wouldn't give Ash the satisfaction, after treating him so badly all day. "Clemont? You up?" Ash sounded meek, and that scared Clemont. Still, he didn't say a word. What could have possibly happened? Maybe he'd lost a Pokemon, or gotten lost. No matter what it was, Clemont didn't feel the need to support him, after all; would Ash support him?

Assuming that Clemont was asleep, Ash let out the saddest sigh that Clemont had ever heard. It would take all of his self control not to give in, but the scientist wanted to set a precedent. From behind him, Clemont could hear Ash getting undressed. Jacket, hat, shirt, trousers... then he heard the sound of Ash removing his briefs. If nothing else, that filled Clemont with a cold anger. After all that! After ignoring him for a day, after giving him nothing, this boy was going to use his body for sex! Was that all he was to Ash? A toy to be played with and left on the trail?

Wordlessly, Ash lay down in his sleeping bag, but then he did something that Clemont did not expect. The young trainer rolled over on his side and drew closer to Clemont – pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. Clemont felt Ash's arms wrap around him from behind, and it melted his heart a little. Clemont reached for one of Ash's hands and took it into his own, caressing his fingers gently.

Ash nuzzled the back of Clemont's neck, pushing through the jungle of blonde hair to the left half. Gently, Ash kissed the side of Clemont's neck, and then Clemont heard it. Ash was crying. The wet was matting his hair, and Ash squeezed his fingers tighter. "It's ok, Ash." Clemont finally said. "I forgive you."

At first, Ash didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Clemont even closer to his chest. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's belly, cradling him in those skinny arms like only a lover can.


	9. Chapter 9

White light slowly trickled in through the mosquito net as Clemont stirred, lying on his side. Slowly, the blonde woke from his sleep, feeling Ash's arms wrapped tightly around him, and their hands still entwined. The slow rise and fall of his partner's chest told the young scientist that he was still asleep, but this time; Clemont wasn't scared to wake him.

Rolling over, he turned to face his sleeping partner. Though he was wrapped up in a sleeping bag, it was obvious that Ash was still naked. Little more than his shoulders were visible, and Clemont could see the little birthmark on his left shoulder blade.

Softly, Clemont brushed his hand against Ash's face trying not to wake him too fast. "Ash..." He whispered, kissing the young trainer's ear. "Ash, you need to wake up."

Stirring a little, Ash nuzzled into Clemont's cheek. "Five more minutes..." He whispered, pulling Clemont closer into an embrace.

"We really should talk about... this." Clemont laughed softly, kissing Ash's cheek lightly.

Sighing heavily, Ash rolled onto his back. "What's that, Clemont?" Though they were further apart, Ash hadn't let go of Clemont's hand.

"Well, you know..." Clemont sat up, playing with Ash's fingers absent mindedly. "What's going on with us?"

"What, nothing?" Ash smiled carelessly as he basked in the sunlight.

"Oh... so what about... Parfum Palace... and last night... and..."

"You liked it, right?" Ash flushed a little, sitting upright just enough for his sleeping bag to fall below his naval. Clemont noted the second birthmark right by his belly button, and smiled a little.

"Yeah... I loved it." Sighed the blonde in Kalisian, before translating for Ash's benefit.

"Oh." Laughed Ash, a little nervous. "That's... er... good, Clemont." He scratched the back of his head, turning away to look for some underwear.

"You liked it too?" Asked Clemont, trying not to sound nervous.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ash found the red ones he'd been wearing the day before. Quietly, he got up and pulled them on, then sat cross legged facing Clemont.

"The sex or the cuddling?"

"We didn't have sex." Ash stated matter-of-factly. "I mean, we fooled around, but..."

Realizing what Ash meant, Clemont blushed. Almost instinctively he reached around to feel his butt, and (as he expected) it was still there and still virgin. "Will we..?"

"Maybe." Ash sighed, trying his hardest to word this in a way that wouldn't offend the uptight Kalisian boy. "Clemont, you're a boy."

"Yes, I know that." The scientist chuckled, but then he got worried. What did he mean by that? Was this his way of saying he wasn't interested – if so, that'd be a lie, but what could he do about it? "Is that a problem?" Clemont said, trying not to sound so worried.

"Being honest?" Ash looked down. "I'm not sure."

It took all of Clemont's self control not to burst out in tears, the past few weeks had been more than the young scientist could bare, and the thought of losing Ash now – just after he'd come so close to actually having him – would be a pain too great for him.

As if to reassure him, Ash took Clemont's hand again. His thumb gently caressed the boy's inner palm, as he tabulated what to say next. "It's gonna be hard... you know?"

"Boy, do I." Clemont reflected on all the name's he'd been called, all the people who'd hurt him... "I guess what we have to decide... is if it's worth all that."

Ash was quiet for a good long time, probably longer than Clemont was comfortable with; but he was deep in reflection. "Do I have to decide now?" He asked eventually.

Clemont got up, and began to sort through his clothing – looking for what he'd wear to the gym. "No." He blustered. "We've got three months before you go back, so there's no rush." Of course, three months wasn't that much time; and both boy's knew it. Not only would it be hard for them because of their love being taboo, but also; because it had an expiration date. No matter if Ash wanted to or not, he'd be returning to Kanto when his Pokemon visa expired, and the rules on these things were very clear. No new Pokemon visas will be granted within a four year period.

Both boys were thinking about it, but Ash was already considering other obstacles. Clemont undressed in front of him in relative silence, and then pulled on his new clothes; but Ash was too far away to notice. "Hey, Clem."

"Huh?" Clemont wasn't used to being called 'Clem' by anyone.

"Sit down." Ash patted the space next to him. Silently, Clemont complied. He was only wearing a shirt and briefs, but for Ash; the young scientist didn't mind being a little indecent. Quietly, Ash's arm snaked its way around the boy's back, and rested a hand on Clemont's hip. With his other hand, Ash reached for Clemont's face, gently removed his glasses, and stroked his cheek delicately with it.

"What are you doing?" Clemont tried not to look so embarrassed.

"Shh." Ash smiled, moving closer to Clemont's face. "I'm not sure what I want, Clem." He spoke so softly that the young scientist had to pay close attention just to make out his words. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but... no matter what, I'd be kicking myself forever if I didn't do this."

"What are you going to -" Clemont didn't get to finish his sentence, as Ash pressed his lips up against his own. The soft, warm feeling almost took the blonde by surprise, but he quickly recovered. Opening his mouth slightly, and letting his eyes fall shut, Clemont allowed Ash's tongue to enter through his lips. The two kissed deeply for what felt like hours, until the sound of someone banging on the outside of their tent pulled them out of their trance.

"Hurry up, you too!" It was Bonnie, screaming in Kalisian. "If you don't hurry, Cyllage gym will be closed!"

"We're coming!" Clemont called back, trying not to laugh.

"What was that?" Asked Ash, scratching the back of his head. The boy had gone red from the fear of being seen, but it felt like everything was alright now.

"Something about a gym." Clemont laughed, giving Ash another peck on the lips. "We should probably get going."

"Now?" Ash pouted.

"Uh, yeah... why?" Clemont looked down to see why. Peeking out through Ash's briefs was the outline of something that Clemont very much wanted to see. "Oh! I'm not sure if now's the best time to make love..." He began quietly. "They know we're up and..." He couldn't say his last thought without turning plum red. "I'll probably be loud."

Ash stroked Clemont's leg absent mindedly. "You're probably right." He eventually sighed, and relented. "Maybe tonight?" Though Ash wouldn't admit this to Clemont, his desire to make love to him was more than just sexual. He knew that Serena would come on to him again, and wasn't sure if (the next time) she'd officially ask him out. Then _they_ would share a tent, and Clemont would have to be left on the side of the road – that, or he'd have to face the world of discrimination that came with dating another man.

"Maybe." Clemont smiled sweetly, not knowing just how little time the lovers may really have. "I don't want to guarantee anything, after all..." With that, Clemont moved very close to Ash's lips. "I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

The four arrived in front of Cyllage City Gym a few hours later, with their most determined attitudes in tow. Ash knew the gym was Rock type, and so; the Frillish he'd caught was the only way he'd win – that, and Pikachu's Iron Tail, but that was a bit of a Hail Mary.

"You ready for this?" Serena asked, smiling at her soon to be boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah." Ash didn't look at her, rather turning his cap backwards. "You wanna go first?" Naturally, Ash wanted to be the first challenger, but the question was courtesy.

"I went first last time." Serena joked. "I'm not gonna soften them all up for ya."

"That's not what I mean!" Ash was annoyed, and burst through the doors ready to challenge Grant. After the usual song and dance with the greater (during which Serena had to vouch for Ash's sportsmanship again) they were ready for the battle, of course; this wasn't going to be easy. Before the group was a rock wall, towering and mighty; it gave no indications of what to do next. "Do we... climb it?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"I guess." Serena responded, quietly spitting into each palm; she was the first to asscend.

"Can you get up?" Ash asked Clemont, but Bonnie was the one to answer.

"We'll just wait down here."

"Bonnie, no." Clemont shook his head in frustration. "I'll climb it with you, Ash."

Nodding, the two boys began to climb. Of course, Clemont had no physical aptitude. While Ash flipped and wired up the wall like a monkey, Clemont took all of his upper body strength not to fall down. Noticing this, Ash eventually tossed Clemont a rope, which expedited the process.

A full half hour later the two scrambled up the final stretch gasping for air. "That... Was... the hardest thing... I'll ever do..." Clemont said, leaning on his friend.

"If you think _that_ tired you out..." Ash whispered, so that only Clemont could hear. "Then just wait until tonight."

"Oh my..." The scientist went red, but mercifully was interrupted by the approaching Gym Leader.

"So today I have three challengers... no, wait; Clemont?" Grant was confused to see his fellow gym leader. "Why aren't you in Lumiose City?"

"I'm doing a bit of traveling, Grant." The two had a lot of history, of course. When Clemont had applied to inherit his gym from the former Leader, at the time Limone; Grant was one of the many to oppose his assent. In spit of his successful completion of both the written test and the practical. They'd said it was because of his age (he was ten at the time) but no one bought that... there were rumors about Clemont that might bring shame to the Pokemon League, though of course; they were eventually deemed insubstantial. "Don't worry, we won't have to battle again." Clemont had killed Grant's Onix as part of the battling test (no small feet, with an electric Pokemon), but Grant still bore that grudge as well.

"Good to know, and this young man is your..." The word lover was almost spat from Grant's lips, luckily Serena intervened; albeit unknowingly.

" _My_ traveling companion." She said with a wink. "He's going first today."

"Well, let's not waste time." Grant said, shaking his head as he produced a Pokeball. "Graveler, I choose you."

Ash turned his hat backwards and smiled. "Frillish, go!" With their quick words, both Pokemon erupted from their balls, and faced each other down.

"Since I have to fight two of you, do you mind making this a one on one battle?" Grant laughed.

"No complaints here." Ash said, looking down at his newly caught Frillish. Though he'd just caught it, Ash had already found a few ways to turn this fairly frail Pokemon into a glass cannon. In the time since he and Serena were together, Ash had sought comfort in the only place he could find it – training Pokemon. "Use Serf!" He called out, and just like that, it was over.

A tidal wave erupted from nowhere, launching the enemy graveler back before Grant could even react. The rock Pokemon fell from the battling tower, and splintered into rubble on the ground below. Annoyed, Grant called down to one of his disciples. "Try to reconstitute him! Rock Pokemon die of suffocation when they break, not from the actual injury."

His team was quick, gathering the rocks and sticking them back together; but Ash never saw if they succeeded. Of course, Clemont was over the moon. "That Ash is so amazing." He muttered to no one in particular, but one person heard.

Serena looked down at Clemont, who sat cross legged at the edge of the battlefield; head in his hands blushing like a fool, then she looked over at Ash who was already returning... but he wasn't going to hug her. His first reaction was to nod at Clemont and... wink. Serena grew suddenly very suspicious. "You two go get something to eat with Bonnie." Serena didn't want to sound angry, but she needed a word with Grant in private.

"Are you sure?" Clemont said, rising to his feet with Ash's help. "We can wait for you."

"I get... self conscious." Serena lied. "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so..." Ash seemed a little excited at the prospect of Serena going ahead.

"I do." She nodded, watching the boys climb down. Once she could be sure that they were out of earshot, she turned to Grant.

"Sending your friends away?" Grant eyed the new trainer with concern. "That's not typical."

"I wanted to ask you something, about Citron."

"I'm sorry, young lady; but League rules forbid me telling you anything about gym strategies..."

"No, I want to ask a personal question." Serena walked towards Grant slowly. "There was a story in the newspapers, when he first became a gym leader... They wouldn't release it to the press, but do you know the real reason he nearly got turned away."

"I might." Grant said, politely producing a Pokeball. "Tell you what... two Pokemon, to the death. If you win I'll tell you his secret."

Nodding, Serena began caressing Stantler's Pokeball. "Deal." And with that, the battle commenced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auther's Note:** There's some sex in this one, second division if you're trying to avoid that.

* * *

Quietly, Eureka observed her brother and Ash as they all enjoyed milk shakes – purchased from one of the many little cafes that dotted the coast in Cyllage City. This particular one had a pretty blue awning with black wire tables sitting out on a terrace. Though she couldn't speak Unovan, Eureka tried her best to follow the conversation. Whatever Ash and Citron were talking about had to be very exciting, however; as both were blushing and giggling and smiling.

Deep down, Eureka was beginning to suspect that there was more to her brother's relationship with this foreign boy than met the eye, but without understanding them; she could never be sure. Still, as she quietly sipped on her pink milkshake, Eureka pondered just how she'd find Citron a girlfriend now.

"I've never seen Grant beaten so fast." Clemont smiled at Ash, trying his hardest not to sound like he was sucking up.

"He used a rock type." Ash shook his head, sipping the chocolate milkshake he'd ordered (though, on reflection, he wished he'd ordered the mint). "I think he was expecting me to be a first timer."

"As you get more badges that won't be the case." Clemont pondered aloud. "You see, they pick the Pokemon for you based on badges, but since you've been through four different leagues..."

"It seems a bit dishonest."

"Don't worry about it, Ash." Clemont patted Ash's shoulder, a gesture that got Bonnie's heckles up. "Besides Pikachu, all of your Pokemon are new, and inexperienced."

Ash laughed. "I guess you're right. Besides, Serena doesn't seem to be having trouble either."

"That thing about wanting to battle in private's a little strange." Clemont scratched his chin. "I wonder if that'll hurt her at the Pokemon league."

"Don't worry about it, Clem." Ash put his arm around the blonde and pulled him closer. "She'll be fine."

"Il est 'Clem' maintenant?" Though she didn't understand Unovan, Bonnie could see that her brother and Ash's friendship was growing more than platonic.

"Silencieux." Clemont waved his hands in embarrassment at his little sister, who'd long since finished her milk shake.

"Je vais revenir au Centre de Pokemon." Bonnie spoke in a tired voice as she rose. "Ne restez pas trop longtemps." With that, Bonnie walked away.

"What was that about?" Ash scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... she wants to go back and rest a little." Clemont spoke in half truths. Of course, he knew Bonnie had begun to suspect that he and Ash were more than friends; but the plan she inevitably would intend concoct at the Pokemon center worried him a little. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Turning back to Ash, Clemont stared dreamily into the trainer's eyes. "Besides, now I get you all to myself."

Laughing a little, Ash sucked up the rest of his milk shake. "Then lets get going?"

"Pourquoi?" Clemont stammered, translating back from his native tongue into Unovan.

"I wanna go for a walk." With that, Ash took his partner's hand and led him along the beach, down the road and to a steep path up the cliff side.

* * *

After climbing for what felt like hours (it was twenty three minutes), the couple finally reached the summit. A little ways from Cyllage City was a natural bridge which (while not accessible from the main route) could be reached by anyone with a little bravery and know how. Panting for breath, Clemont looked out passed the horizon. "Is this it?"

"What do you mean _is this it_?" Ash teased, leading Clemont by the hand further along the bridge. "The view's great, right?"

Clemont whistled silently, looking out across the ocean as the sun was just beginning to fall. Everything was cast in subtle golds and reds, but the view wasn't what Clemont really noticed. They were finally, truly alone. "People don't come up here?"

"I read in my guidebook..." Ash mumbled, pulling out the tourist's guide his mom had packed. "It's usually quiet after dark."

"Why's that?"

"They say it's hard to climb down at night."

Clemont chuckled nervously. "So, we're gonna turn around now?"

"Nah." Suddenly more serious, Ash turned to Clemont and pulled him in. "We've got time." And with that, Ash kissed him – long and deep. After pulling away, Ash knew that he was right. He should've had the mint. What little taste of it remained on Clemont's lips drove him wild.

Silently, he moved in again. Gently kissing Clemont's neck – his pale skin turning red with every delicate touch. "Are we gonna..." Clemont spoke softly between his sharp breathing. "Do it here?"

Wordlessly, Ash answered the question by sliding his hands up Clemont's shirt. Gently caressing the boy's torso, he slid higher until the shirt was up and over his head. Moving his lips down further, Ash kissed his way down Clemont's body, stopping for a few moments at his nipple to give them some special treatment. Clemont moaned softly as Ash pleasured him, gently pushing the young trainer's head further down, past his naval, and to his crotch.

Face to face with Clemont's jeans, Ash undid the button with his lips and let the trousers fall to the dirt. Though they'd only been kissing, the firm outline of Clemont's member was already visible in his blue briefs. The tip was peaking out through the elastic, and Ash quickly moved up to it. Teasing Clemont's head with the point of his tongue for a few moments. The boy quickly responded, feeding Ash with a small serving of precum.

The promise of more drove Ash wild, as he moved his tongue further and further down the head. Gently, he licked around Clemont's foreskin, and then pulled his briefs down entirely, granting him access to the full shaft. Greedily, Ash ran his tongue all the way up and down Clemont's penis, stopping at his testicles. "W-wait..."

Stopping right before placing both into his mouth, Ash looked up. "What's up?" Ash smiled at Clemont lovingly. His left hand massaging the back of Clemont's thigh; while the other was casually masturbating his lover.

"It's just..." Clemont bit his lip, so as not to cum. "I want to do that to you this time..." Quietly, Ash rose to Clemont's eye level. "I-if that's ok."

Laughing, Ash gave Clemont another deep kiss. This time, Clemont couldn't taste the chocolate milkshake on Ash's tongue, rather; the flavor of his own cock. The sensation drove him wild, and caused him to grip Ash's penis tightly over his jeans. That made Ash let out a surprised moan, and so the scientist descended.

Though Clemont had touched Ash's penis before, he'd never gotten a good look at it in the light, and the excitement of seeing it was electric. Gingerly, he unzipped the trainer's fly and yanked both jeans and briefs down. From the sudden jolt, Ash's cock sprung back up and clocked Clemont softly in the face.

Ash bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the cute boy on his knees before him. That made Clemont blush more, still; he was here to learn all about Ash's body, and so he began. With a deep breath Clemont took all six inches of Ash's member into his lips, and began gently tonguing it.

From Ash's perspective, all he could see was a mess of blonde hair between his legs, but it was clear, from the soft moans that Clemont was emitting, that he was not the only one enjoying this. The blonde's spine arched as he leaned into the cock, and Ash could see all of his partner's back. Clemont was bony (if Ash had been a doctor he could name most of his skeleton) right up to the hips, which implausibly opened up into one of the roundest butts that Ash had ever seen. His cheeks were parted slightly, as if they were inviting Ash to enter between them.

"Hey, Clem..." Ash said, with a sharp breath as the boy started to suck on his balls. "Can I... that is..." Silently, Clemont looked up with one of Ash's testicles still between his lips. "Be inside you?" He wanted it to not sound so sleazy, and worried that Clemont would take offense, but the blonde just smiled.

"Of course, silly." Clemont rose to his feet (the sudden loss of Clemont's lips around Ash's cock made the boy feel desperate to have them back) and gently nuzzled Ash's nose. With a kiss, Clemont turned around, pushing his back against Ash's chest.

Silently, Ash lifted up his shirt, and placed both arms around his love. Kissing Clemont's neck he began to press the tip of his cock between Clemont's cheeks.

"Wait..." Clemont panted. Bending over, the boy started fishing around in his bag. A moment later, he rose again with a condom in hand. "Use this."

"What is it?" Ash stared at the plastic circle in confusion.

"The fact that you don't know is why we should be using one." Clemont joked nervously.

"I know what a condom is!" Ash retorted, before sighing. It didn't even occur to him that he'd need a condom with Clemont, but the reasons why became obvious the more he thought about it. Quickly, Ash rubbed himself hard again and slid the condom on. "You ready?"

Nodding, Clemont took Ash's member in hand and guided it to his hole. When the head was pressed against its mouth, the blonde took a step back (resting his foot right next to Ash's) and started to slide him inside. "Ah..." Instantly, the Kalisian fell to his knees and Ash's cock slipped lazily out of the hole.

"Did that hurt?" Ash was next to Clemont in a heart beat; rubbing his back, kissing his neck – trying the hardest he could to apologize.

"No... it's alright." Clemont whimpered. "I want you to try again."

"Not if it's gonna hurt you -"

"We're trying again." Clemont repeated, this time with some determination. Seeing the steely look in Clemont's blue eyes, Ash nodded.

"Why don't you sit on it?" Ash asked, sitting on the ground, he gently pulled Clemont into his lap, kissing his neck all the way.

"Yeah..." Clemont panted. Clearly, he was nervous; but the desire to have Ash inside of him overwhelmed everything else. This time, when he poised Ash's cock below him, Clemont moved much more slowly. For Ash it felt like hours, but Clemont could experience every centimeter as the boy slowly invaded his body.

After a moment, Ash's head was inside, and Clemont stopped. This was the hardest part... Clemont knew that, but now he was worried. Would it hurt when Ash started thrusting? Could he take it all?

As if to reassure him, Ash slid his arms around Clemont, just below the scientist's arms. "How is it?" He asked, nervously.

Locking eyes with Ash, Clemont's knees buckled, and the remaining five inches of penis slid inside without much effort. "Ah!" The blonde shrieked in pain and pleasure as Ash was finally inside him – a jet of precum painted Ash from nipple to naval. "Please..." in a moment of weakness, Clemont admitted something he'd been hoping to keep from Ash. "Stay with me forever..."

There was silence on the hilltop for a moment, as both boy's sat perfectly still. Ash's penis twitched a little inside its new home, and Clemont was beginning to worry that he may have gone too far. "Clem..." Ash began, placing a hand on his lover's cheek. "Citron." That took Clemont by surprise. Not only the fact that Ash had used his real name, but how well he'd pronounced it. "Je t'aime."

Stunned, Clemont looked at the naked boy in his arms – half confused, half enamored. "Aussie." He responded, kissing Ash.

"I'm still learning." confessed Ash. "Really, that's all the Kalisian I know... what did you say?"

"Me too." Clemont repeated in Unovan, this time he rose slightly along Ash's member, and fell back down. Stroking the boy's penis with his body, Clemont opened up his mouth and began to kiss Ash deeply.

Though it hurt, Clemont's body was also filled with the deepest pleasure as he rode Ash's dick faster and faster. Reaching out, he took his lover's hand and squeezed it tightly. He was close to climax now, he could feel it. Going by how much Ash's penis was pulsing within him, he could tell that the other boy was nearing too. "Together?" Ash asked, between kisses.

As if to respond, Clemont exploded. Launching a thin stream of transparent cum onto Ash's chest. Within a moment, Ash orgasmed as well. Filling the condom with so much sperm that it was dripping out at the base.

Quietly, Clemont climbed off of his mount and sat next to Ash, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. With one hand, Ash lifted off the condom and tossed it over the cliff side. With his other arm, the trainer pulled his lover in closer. "Did you really mean that?" Clemont asked, a little worried for the answer.

"I... I think so." Ash admitted, stroking Clemont's hip absent mindedly. "It's gonna be hard, you know."

"Not if I have you." Clemont smiled, kissing Ash's shoulder gently. "We can't tell anyone, can we?"

"Clem..." Ash's eyes went a little moist. "I wish we could tell them all." He smiled, down at his boyfriend – and from then on, he was.

* * *

Much later, the two boys had long since returned to the Pokemon center. Clemont could barely walk, so Ash had to carry him most of the way, and had promptly gone to bed. Of course, they couldn't sleep together. There were couple rooms available, but somehow Ash didn't think nurse joy would give them one.

No, Ash had waited up for Serena. Partly out of fear that she'd claim him, but mostly; because he was ashamed. Clemont had no idea that he'd been competing with Serena, and now that Ash had chosen; he would have to tell him. Tell them both. It would, no doubt, end his travels in Kalos (he couldn't compete at gyms without someone vouching for him, and Serena was the only one who would) but it was that, or... well, Ash didn't know what the alternative.

The two sliding glass doors opened, and Serena walked in quietly. It had been four hours since she challenged the gym, and Ash was beginning to wonder what had taken so long. Then Grant, the gym leader, walked in on her shoulder. "Ash. I've been looking for you."

"What is it?" Ash played dumb at first, not sure what was happening. "Did you win?"

"She sacrificed her stantler to trap me." Grant said, in mild amusement. "You've got a good trainer on your hands, if a bit vicious."

"So... what are you doing here?"

"Ash... we need to talk to you." Serena sat next to him, her expression earnest. "We need to tell you about Clemont."


	11. Chapter 11

**Auther's Note:** Light sexual themes in the last two sections, so read with discretion.

* * *

Clemont lay alone, trying his hardest to sleep, but it was like his body was afire with sensations. Every little breath of air through the solitary window into his room at the Pokemon Center felt like a finger gently caressing his skin, and the dull throbbing pain from his nether regions reasserted itself whenever he moved.

Ash wasn't here, that much was apparent as one of Clemont's arms draped over the side of his bed like a sprawling root. His other limb wrapped over his own shoulder in that way Ash's had, gently working his tense muscles and working him up to a deep sense of comfort.

Tomorrow they'd be on the road again, was what he thought. Tomorrow he and Ash would share a tent again, and maybe, who knows, they might make love. That thought seemed to assuage the scientists troubled mind, and so he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You don't say." Ash mumbled quietly, as he sat in the Pokemon Center dining hall long after hours. His back was also a little sore, from carrying Clemont back down the mountain, and these hard seats did little to help him relax.

"I know it sounds crazy..." Serena sat next to him, her arm awkwardly hovering around his shoulder. "But Grant has no reason to lie about this."

Sitting across from them was the usually silent gym leader, Grant. His dark eyes serious with worry as he spoke to Ash. "No. In fact, it's not professional for me to discuss other gym leaders, but... this matters to you." Very quietly, he stirred his coffee. "Ash, it's important for you to know the truth about your traveling companions."

"What if... I already knew?" Ash asked, more to himself than the others.

"Wait." Serena moved back. "How could you know?"

"Um..." Blushing, Ash retreated to the corner of his booth. "Just... little things."

"Oh Ash! I can't believe I let you share a tent with him!" Those were the words Ash had been silently dreading since they'd first begun this journey. "Maybe we should sleep together from now on... make it official."

"Uh... maybe." Ash looked for guidance at the gym leader.

"That would be advisable." Grant sipped his coffee with little interest. "While not expressly forbidden, or even against league rules... a relationship with..." The words got stuck in Grant's throat, clearly; he was uncomfortable with the very idea of homosexuality. "Another boy would hurt your chances. Compound that with the fact that Clemont is, in fact, a gym leader, and you could get disqualified."

"Why's that?" Ash sat forward sharply.

"It'd be a conflict of interest." Leaning in to meet Ash, Grant frowned. "You really don't want to take chances with such a promising career as yours."

"No... I guess not..." Ash slumped back into his seat. "Hey, Serena... would it be ok to put Clemont in with Bonnie?"

"They're brother and sister." Dismissing his concern. "I don't see the problem."

"No, I guess not." Ash looked down at his plate, a solo poptart was all that he'd gotten from the closed down cafeteria, but now the sad baked good just made him feel even less hungry.

* * *

Staring down into a plate of bacon and eggs did little to solve Ash's problem, as he tried not to make eye contact with Clemont over breakfast the next morning. As Serena had wished, she sat next to him, making gentle, pleasant conversation with the boy and his sister while Ash tried not to feel ashamed.

This was for his own good, he thought, this was for Clemont's own good. If he were expelled from the Pokemon league then he would lose his visa. That'd mean he'd have to go back home to Kanto, and then they would be separated. If Clemont were found out, then he'd lose his job and home. There were no advantages to their continued relationship, he thought... none whatsoever.

"It isn't that far of a walk, really." Serena said, piercing Ash's attention momentarily. "Then we can get our third badges and move on." She smiled, patting Ash on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he mumbled, so Pikachu responded with more enthusiasm.

"Shalour Gym is supposed to be really tough." Frowned Clemont, as he looked over at Ash. "Do you have a strategy yet?"

"I think I'll use brute force." Serena smiled, stroking her two remaining Pokeballs. "Ryhorn to open, then I'll surprise them with a fire type."

"Won't that risk hurting Ryhorn though?" Seemingly a little worried, Clemont glanced back to Ash.

"He'll get turned to gravel, most likely." Serena casually sipped her orange juice. "But that'll consume most of her Pokemon's energy so I can take them down with no trouble."

Knowing that Serena would probably reconstitute her rock type the moment they left the gym, Clemont shuddered. "That's gotta hurt."

"Oh, I'm sure it does. But Ryhorn and I have a system."

"As long as he's consenting." Clemont mumbled, this time kicking Ash in the shin. "What about you, Ash?"

"Huh?" Looking up at the blonde, Ash tried his hardest not to make eye contact. "I'll think of a plan sooner or later." And with that, the boy went back to his eggs.

* * *

Later that day, the four were walking along the path – down the beach to Shalour City. Clemont looked up at the rocks above him, remembering what he'd been doing up there just the night before. Though he tried his hardest not to look in pain, it was giving him ever so much trouble just to put one foot in front of the other. He could thank Ash for that, he thought; blushing as he tried to keep pace with the other trainers.

"Why so slow?" The voice belonged to Eureka, as she spoke to him in her only language.

"I... guess I pulled something." Clemont tried not to go red in front of his sister, she'd catch a blush and be onto him like a Sharpedo.

"Maybe a heart string?"

"What?"

With little subtlety, Eureka jerked her head forward to Ash and Serena – the pair had stayed far ahead for this whole trip, and were almost out of sight.

"You think I'm jealous?"

"Or maybe being mature." Laughing at her own statement, Eureka shook her head. Of course, Clemont was never mature, but she didn't want to rub it in too much... not now.

"They're just friends." Said Clemont proudly.

"Do just friends share a tent?" Retorted Eureka.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Clemont _had_ gone red, as he tried to lie through his teeth. Had the little girl caught on so quickly to his secret?

"They said they were gonna sleep together from now on." Eureka said with solemnity. "Before you got up."

"What!?" Angry at his inability to act, frustrated with the world at large, and saddened by this betrayal; Clemont sprinted forward. The sore spots in his backside did little to slow him as he caught up to the apparent lovers. "Ash."

Looking back at his paramour, Ash knew he'd found out. This was a conversation he'd been hoping to avoid for the whole morning, but now it was on him. Gingerly, he stepped back to meet Clemont. "Hey, Clem. What's up?"

The use of his pet name only filled Clemont with deeper rage. Still, he tried to control himself, at least for appearance's sake. "You're... with her now?"

"Um... yeah." Ash tried not to give the game away, as he looked at Clemont. How could he signal to Clemont without revealing his secret. "I thought it was about time to go public... people were starting to spread rumors."

Suddenly pale, Clemont thought he understood. "What... kinds of rumors?"

"Things that could hurt my place in the league." Ash spoke quietly. "You know I like privacy... but it was time to let the world know about us."

"Aww, Ashy." Serena spoke like a mockingbird. "You're so sweet."

The words penetrated Clemont's chest like a knife, but he tried to keep his eyes from tearing up. "So... let me get this right... You're dating her now."

"It's a tough hill to climb. More like a cliff." Ash was trying to hint at Clemont, but it didn't seem like the blonde was processing. "But I had no choice."

"What Ashy means -" Serena cut him off. "Is that his _feelings_ left him no choice."

"Yeah, that." Ash patted Clemont's arm, but the scientist pulled away roughly. "But don't worry, Clem. There'll still be loads of hills for us to climb."

* * *

The rest of the day's travel passed with little conversation, as the group awkwardly made their way closer to Shalour City. Somewhere outside the mouth of the Glittering Cave, the four decided to stop and camp. Clemont and Bonnie's tent went up the fastest; being powered by science, while Ash struggled with his for nearly an hour until Serena finally caved and did it for him.

She went in first, preparing for a night's activity that Ash quietly dreaded, while the boy packed up all their food and doused the fire. He wouldn't want to burn the Forrest down overnight, though (on reflection) that may solve his problem.

After what felt like enough time for Serena to have quieted down, Ash decided to climb into their tent. Upon entering, he was met with a waft that smelled like a combination of perfume and sex, Serena was clearly waiting for him but, unlike Clemont, she lacked subtly.

Standing on her knees, wearing nothing but a sports bra and cheeky grin; Serena pulled Ash into an embrace. "You ready for round two?" She whispered in Kantonease, before throwing Ash down onto a sleeping bag and straddling him.

Though Ash tried his hardest not to be, the scene was erotic. Where Clemont had been tender, Serena was fierce. She took no time for foreplay as she stripped him and began making use of Ash's body.

* * *

Lying not fifteen feet away, Clemont and his sister tried their hardest not to listen as Serena moaned through the night. "You'd think... they'd at least be quiet." Clemont tried his hardest not to sob, as he heard the girl's continued screaming. At least it didn't sound like Ash was having fun. He knew the Kantonease boy breathed gruffly while having sex, but couldn't hear it from where he lay.

In his minds eye, Clemont imagined Ash was just as miserable with this situation... that he hated every moment, but the worst thing was how unsure Clemont really was. Did Ash love him? Had he meant that, or was it all just posturing, so he could have a bit of fun? "Maybe you should just try and sleep..." Eureka muttered, as she rolled over. "Don't think too hard."

"Maybe..." Clemont, shook his head and sat up. Finally, the sounds of moaning stopped, and he saw their tent lights go out. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"At this time of night?" Eureka looked more than a little quizzical.

"It'll help me sleep," he muttered, leaving the tent and walking out toward the fresh night air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auther's Note:** This scene contains hard sexual content

* * *

The air was cold against Clemont's face, as he walked aimlessly around the campsite. Though the forest around him was dark, the scientist could still make out shapes of Pokemon flitting through dense undergrowth. Just before him was the mouth to Glittering Cave, he hadn't been here since his childhood, and hazily remembered its details.

In his mind's eye it was like a rainbow of light, flickering and flashing as he scanned. Becoming reacquainted with the rock and their tenor. What would happen if he just left? Clemont wondered silently. Whatever Ash wanted, he wasn't sure; and more importantly, Clemont was beginning to wonder if he wanted.

Life would be easier for everyone if he just left, walking into the cave – no doubt to be devoured by a zubat. If he did make it out, however; he'd have to go back home... that'd mean facing his dad and the gym he'd lost. It was times like this that Clemont thought about giving up entirely, but luckily for him a voice from behind drew him back to the present. "Hey."

Turning around, Clemont saw that it was none other than Ash. He stood before him wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs, a blanket draped from his shoulders. "What're you doing up?" Clemont asked, adjusting his glasses as he turned.

"I told Serena I was gonna go into the bushes." Admitted Ash, taking a step toward the blonde Kalisian. "But really... I wanted to see you."

"What would've happened if I was asleep?"

"I knew you wouldn't be." Ash walked past Clemont, sitting on one of the glittering boulders at the cave's mouth. "It's pretty at night."

"Perhaps." Clemont relented, sitting next to Ash on the boulder – though he didn't want to, Ash put his arm over Clemont's shoulder and pulled him under the blanket.

"You know why I'm with Serena now?" bluntly, Ash didn't look at Clemont as he spoke, rather; he kept eye contact with the shiny rocks before him.

"She's the only way you can compete." Trying to be pragmatic, and not allowing emotion to pollute his thoughts, Clemont continued. "And all you care about is the league."

Silent for a moment, Clemont looked up at Ash (who was still avoiding eye contact). His jaw was looked, and both his light brown eyes were red. Drawing a little closer to Ash, Clemont could feel his body shaking softly. It was as though this was all he could do to keep from tears. Eventually, Ash asked "So that's what you think?"

Deciding to go easy on him, Clemont just nodded into Ash's chest. "Why else are you in her bed?"

"They came to me... last night." Ash bit down on his lip as he tried to continue. "Grant and Serena told me about you – like I didn't already know about the... they said if I didn't prove we weren't together they'd make my career... difficult."

 _So you chose that over me._ Was what Clemont wanted to say, but it seemed like Ash was suffering enough. "So why did you want to speak with me?" Clemont's face was touching Ash's bare chest, and the warmth from his skin made Clemont feel good. Somehow, that all felt wrong now though.

"Because I -" Ash yelled out, stopping and repeating his words in a whisper. "Because I love you." Though he'd said it before in Kalisian, repeating it in Unovan - a language he fully understood – made it suddenly so real. Ash's heart beat out of his chest like a drum, and the boy in his arms cuddled closer. "But if I can't compete in the league they'll kick me out of Kalos, and then I won't even get to be near you." Ash continued, trying not to tear up as he spoke. "I want to be your... _boyfriend_." The word sounded unusual in his mouth, but also fit exactly how he felt. "But I don't know how to do that."

Understanding washed over the scientist like a wave, as he pulled Ash closer. "We'll steal whatever time we can." Clemont whispered into his lover's side. "Maybe one day it can be better, but now..." He spoke, kissing Ash's chest softly. "Now this is what we are."

As looked down at Clemont, who was only slightly visible below his warm blanket. His own arm wrapped around the boy, resting on his hip gently as he stroked him. The blonde was gently kissing Ash's chest, but slowly; it became more than just a kiss. Suddenly Clemont was teasing Ash's nipples with his tongue, working them over like candy in his mouth. "C-clemont..." Ash muttered, as the boy kissed his way down Ash's chest – kissing each exposed rib on the way down – to the line of his breifs.

Quickly, Ash swelled to meet Clemont's lips as he kissed him through the fabric of his underwear. Though he'd been inside Serena less than an hour ago, Ash hadn't achieved any pleasure from it – at least not this time. He'd lied to Serena, telling her that he was just tired, but the truth was becoming much more clear as Clemont's lips worked up and down the shaft of his erection through the fabric. As Ash's penis grew and pulsed – building up to a climax – the young trainer knew why Serena couldn't finish him off. For whatever reason, he'd been spoiled for anyone else.

Letting out a gasp, Ash squirted a hot load of cum in his white briefs. The ejaculation was harsh, and rendered them all but invisible. A thin stream of his seed dotted up his chest all the way to the nipples, but Clemont didn't seem to mind. "That was quick." He laughed, lifting the line of Ash's briefs and cleaning his cock with a lick. Gently, Clemont began kissing his way up Ash's chest again – greedily lapping up the cum as he went – until he was face to face with Ash, sitting on his lap grinning like an idiot.

Wordlessly, Ash leaned in and kissed Clemont – tasting the small sea of his cum that Clemont had been storing in his lips, the pair swapped the seed back and forth for a bit, just kissing. After a moment, Clemont swallowed the cum. "You missed a spot." Ash blushed, licking the last dab of his white sperm from his lover's lips.

Clemont just sat on Ash's lap for a moment, his legs and arms wrapped around his boyfriend – fighting the urge to kiss him again. "So... what happens now?" He asked, rocking his body against Ash's now exposed crotch.

"You mean right _now_ , or in general?" Ash's hands gently worked their way down his boyfriend's back, until he reached Clemont's pajama bottoms. Quietly, he slid a hand inside.

"Now... for a start?"

"Well..." Ash's finger found Clemont's pink hole and gently slid in. "I owe you one." He blushed. "But after this, uh – you want to play it as we go?"

"Yeah." Clemont kissed Ash deeply, pulling his pajama bottoms off the boy started rubbing the length of Ash's cock with his cheeks. Without even thinking, Ash poked the head of his dick bare into Clemont's opening. The blonde froze as he felt the tip of Ash's head penetrate him – it was much easier than last time, he thought. Perhaps too easy. Then he felt a dribble of precum inside him and he realized. "We really... should use a condom." He said, standing up and letting Ash's dick fall out. His pajama pants fell to the floor, and the blonde walked pantsless toward the cave.

"Fine." Ash sighed. He regretted having ever had sex before this, because now he and Clemont had to be separated by the plastic barrier. Gingerly, he took a condom from his pack and followed Clemont into the mouth of Glittering Cave.

"We'll still have fun." Clemont smiled back at his naked boyfriend, as he bent over on a rock.

Sliding the condom onto his still erect member, Ash nodded. This was more for Clemont's satisfaction anyway. "I'm counting on it." He said, giving the small of Clemont's back a quick kiss before he mounted his boyfriend.

"Ahh." Clemont's skin was pressed hard against the cold rock as Ash's head once again entered him. On all fours now, Clemont squeezed his sleeves – gritting his teeth to hide the pain – as Ash slid deeper into his hole. "There!" He moaned, when Ash's cock was finally all the way in.

Ash stood still in the darkness for a while, gently looking down at Clemont's moon-white ass. Though the boy still had his blue top on, Clemont's back was arching with pleasure. Ash felt his own dick begin pulsing again and knew it wouldn't be long until he'd explode inside his lover. "Can I move?" He asked, as Clemont's expression was ambiguous. The boy's teeth were gritted, his face red; but the soft, sharp breathing told a different story.

"In a minute." Clemont looked back at Ash. "I want to savor the moment... it may be a while before you're inside me again."

"It won't be." Ash sounded determined, as he reached out to take Clemont's hand. Gently, he nuzzled the boy's palm. Leaning in further (and pushing the last inch of his dick inside his boyfriend) Ash kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling blonde curls out of the way so he could touch skin. "I promise, I'll be good to you."

"Yeah..." Clemont was on cloud nine, not fully aware of his surroundings. All he could experience was Ash's voice... the feel of their entwined hand... how full he felt. "Ok... you can move."

He'd been waiting for that command since the entrance, and without any more provocation, Ash broke out like a piston – pounding away at his lover's hole. It didn't take long for Clemont's high pitched breathing to become moaning – sounds that echoed throughout the glittering cave.

It was coming close, he thought as Ash's dick worked in and out of him at faster and faster speeds – every so often, Ash hit his g-spot, and that sent all of Clemont's body into vibrating ecstasy. With no stimulation, his own dick was leaking with precum – dripping his pale fluid down the rock they were up against, however; all it took was Ash to bite his shoulder, for Clemont to finally reach his orgasm. Screaming so loud that a swarm of zubat flew past and out the cave, Clemont shot all the seed his balls were carrying on the rock in front of them.

The sudden tightening of Clemont's hole was enough to bring Ash to climax. Quickly, he pulled his cock out – ripped off the condom – and jacked himself off to completion. The first jet of sperm flew up, and painted Clemont's hole. The second landed lower, running the length from Clemont's frenulum all the way down to the head of his cock – the white sperm (much thicker than his own) mixed together with what was already dripping from his tip, and began to pool below him.

With that, Clemont slide from the rock face and wrapped his arms around Ash. He didn't even care that some of Ash's seed had gotten inside him. All he wanted was to kiss him, and so they did. For what seemed like hours the two lovers just held each other kissing, well until the sun rose again; and they had to slip back into their separate tents.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** So, it's been a really long time since I did one of these. To be honest, I got other gigs and kind of lost track. Still, I don't believe in leaving things unfinished, and so here we are. I'm a better writer than I was when I started this thing, and quicker, so we'll see if I can get this whole thing done. Oh, and warnings. The first section has light sexual themes, but it's otherwise pretty tame.

* * *

Though she had slept like a baby, knowing her boyfriend was lying close by, it didn't seem like the feeling was reflected. Ash lay in his sleeping bag still as a leaf, his gentle snoring the only clue that it was real. Whenever he slept, Ash's lip was always a little open – and his jaw quivered every other breath. Serena lay next to him, a little worried. She didn't think that she'd warn him out much the night before, but stranger things were known to happen.

Until this point, she'd had many lovers – but none that she'd slept with. Literally slept with, as in having shared an unconscious state, rather than the figurative use of that phrase (which she'd grown totally used to by now). It wasn't that she felt insecure about the number of partner's she'd had. Many pokemon trainers were used to casual relations, and the annual pokemon league was downright filthy at times, but what she had with Ash was different. Closer than she'd ever been to another person, and yet (as she watched him sleep) so far away.

Serena prodded Ash's cheek, watching him slowly stir until his eyes finally fluttered open. "Satoshi…" She muttered in his mother tongue. "Satoshi… are you awake?"

"Hmm?" He replied. Ash's natural skin tone was a pale brown, the same colour as cherry wood. This wasn't uncommon for a Kantonian, maybe he was on the darker side, but not unusually so. The point was that he didn't seem his usual shade – this morning, he was probably a full degree whiter.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, taking his temperature with the back of her palm. It didn't seem like he was warm, but she couldn't take any chances. If Ash got sick he may have to withdraw from the league, and that would spell trouble for her. Serena was of two minds on this, and so she did her best not to dwell. Either Ash _was_ in love with her, as his body always screamed, or he wasn't – and he only maintained the relationship for his career. The fact that Grant had pressured him into dating her, using his it as leverage, made Serena suspect it was the latter, but the way he made love to her… so slow, so gentle, his eyes always squeezed shut in passion and desire told her the former. It was a conundrum, but one she didn't want answered. While relief may come if he were, the bursting of a dream would accompany the other.

"Uh… yeah." Ash confirmed, rubbing his neck a little as he sat up. His sleeping bag slumped down, just above his crotch. It was hairless, Serena noticed. Either he'd been shaving it or that was just a genetic thing. Though she wasn't sure of his exact age, Serena knew Ash had to be older than 19 (the age required to apply for a pokevisa in Kalos), and so his hairlessness couldn't be attributed to late puberty. "I'm just a little tired."

Serena leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "I didn't tire you out last night?" Ash jumped at the kiss, but it felt like an involuntary gesture. Serena didn't mind, and reached into his sleeping bag, fishing around until she found his penis. Though she was fairly sure he'd gone to sleep in his briefs, apparently, he'd gotten naked during the night.

"What are you doing?" Ash moaned through a yawn as Serena continued to slide her fingers in and out of Ash's foreskin. Unlike the night before, however; it didn't rise to attention.

Working a little harder, Serena began to rub Ash off – though the increased speed did little to excite him. "Just trying to get some morning fun in before…" Shaking her head. "You are tired, huh?"

Blushing, Ash got out of his sleeping bag. "A little." He quickly pulled on some clothes and walked out of the tent, leaving Serena horny and alone.

* * *

Breathing in the cold air, Ash let the breeze sting his lungs. There was already a fire blazing, and little Bonnie was boiling water over the pit. Wordlessly, Ash joined her just as she stoked the blaze. "Vous ñ'avez pas dormi?"

"Uh, yeah." Ash laughed, replaying in his native Kantonease. Bonnie couldn't understand either of his languages, and so he didn't feel like there was a point in switching to Unovan. "What're you making?"

Bonnie didn't look up as she continued to stoke the fire, her blue eyes looking glassy with some emotion. If Ash were a little more insightful he would've identified it as forlorn. "Citron n'a pas dormi aussie." With that her eyes met Ash's, and he got a strong feeling that this was something he needed to understand. "Etiez-vous avec lui?"

"I'm sorry." Ash began, smiling. "I don't understand you."

Very slowly, with delicate and precise movements, Bonnie went for the boiling water. Though her arms were thin as twigs, she lifted the pot with no care, and swished the scalding hot liquid around before dumping some out in a Kalosian Press. "Café?" She asked mildly, squeezing the beans down and allowing the coffee to steep.

"Uh, thanks." Ash was puzzled as he dug through a plastic bag for one of the disposable cups. Extending it to the child, he couldn't help but feel nervous as she served him coffee.

Then the sound of rustling came from the tent behind him and Ash looked around to see Clemont emerge. He was wearing a dressing gown over his pajamas, the same ones he'd been wearing the night before when they'd made love. Now, of course, he had his pants on. Nothing would clue you on to their previous activities, except for the subtle limp that overtook most of his movement. Everything he did seemed designed to keep weight off his posterior, which made Ash flush with embarrassment (and, to his shame, pride). "Do I smell coffee?" Clement asked his sister in Kalosian.

Though Ash was too dense to read her face, Clemont could see that her sadness had evolved by way of fear into anger. Those glassy blue eyes were lit with an oil flame, and the curt nod she gave him was all he had to see for him to understand. She knew, and he knew that she knew. Trying to keep up the guise, Clemont sat across from Ash, smiling at him as he did. "Morning Ash."

"Did you sleep okay?" Ash replied, happy to finally have someone to talk to. Of course, when he asked _'did you sleep well'_ what he really meant was _'did I hurt you last night.'_

"A little rough, but I'm fine." Clemont smiled, blushing as he mimicked Ash's signature head scratch. Bonnie handed him a cup of coffee and locked his eyes in a cold gesture. "What?"

"Did you sleep ok?" She parroted, using a mocking version of Ash's tone.

A cold lump dropped into Clemont's belly, and the coffee did little to warm him up. Just as he was about to explain himself to the ten-year-old, the sound of a tent zipper drew his attention. Serena came out of her little yurt with a huge stretch, dressed more fashionably than usual (which was saying something for her), and sat next to her man – gently snaking an arm over Ash's shoulder. "Did I miss something?" She asked politely.

"Bonnie made us coffee." Ash beamed, his fatigue had done little to dampen that optimism.

"Can I have some?" She shot to the little girl, who served her without hesitation. "Merci." Serena said in a cute tone. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Uh, right…" Clemont began, taking out his map as he spoke. "It looks like Shalour City is only half a day from here… it won't take us long to make that."

"Right." Ash said, bolting up as he did. "Let's get going."

"Hold on a second," Serena rose too, if only to keep her arm perched uncomfortably on Ash's shoulder. "We haven't even eaten yet."

"Oh… right." The sound of Ash's stomach growling punctuated the thought. "I'm just so excited to get my next badge, I forgot."

"Is that so?" Purred Serena, her hand closing on Ash's dented shoulder. "The pokemon league isn't for another few months… there's really no need to rush."

Clemont suddenly caught on and shook his head. "Think about it, Serena." Though he had never been good at lying, Clemont did his best to cover for his lover. "The sooner Ash finishes all of the gyms… the more free time we'll all have." The truth, as both Clemont and Ash knew, was a little more complex. As soon as Ash had all eight badges, and had been registered for the league, he wouldn't need to stay on Serena's good side – he wouldn't need someone to vouch for him at the gyms. Once that happened, he'd be free to stop pretending with her.

Ash nodded a thanks to Clemont, before adopting his persona again. "Right. We can hang around Lumiose City, train pokemon – it'll be great!"

Though she wasn't entirely convinced, Serena played along. "Right. Let's do it."

* * *

The day passed without much incident, as the four made their way north along Kalos's coast. It was just the beginning of summer, and the warm breeze nipped at the skin like a Volcarona. While idle conversation flitted around the friends, the humid air seemed to weigh down on the group like the shared secret each seemed to be keeping. Only Serena was blissfully unaware of the summer storm who was brewing, but when she noticed the tower of Mastery on the horizon growing ever closer, even she had to wonder if something was amiss.

"Look!" She pointed, repeating herself in Kalosian for Bonnie. "That's it! We're there!" Turning back she saw Ash's face, a warmth matching the climate spread from cheek to cheek as he first glimpsed the massive work of architecture, but it grew somehow softer, more loving, as he turned to look at Clemont – the young scientist who'd somehow found his way under Ash's arm again. When Ash had first beheld the wonder, his face was filled with excitement, but the feeling seemed magnified by a factor of ten thousand when he saw it reflected in Clemont's blue eyes.

Serena did her best to quash a sudden pang of jealousy, a feeling which only grew in intensity as Grant's accusations echoed through her skull. "There was never any proof, but I've always suspected Citron to be a deviant and sexual predator." Still, as she looked at the two, there was a sense of correctness to it. Their silhouettes stood with the midday sun hanging just behind them, and it looked like they'd been intended to be just this way.

That, too, Serena shook from her mind.

* * *

Arriving in Shalour City half an hour later, the first thing that caught Ash's eye was the smell of the streets. The sights, the sounds, the sheer energy and life of this place. While he'd been in many cities in his life, some even bigger than this, Ash couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement at the challenges which awaited him here.

Clemont hadn't looked up since they'd arrived, scanning the map with a perplexed expression, doing his best to be a good tour guide. "The map says that the gym is just down the main street." He said, sounding a little anxious. "The Pokemon center isn't far from that, but if we wanted to see the Tower of Mastery first, we'd need to –"

"Hey, Clemont." Ash said quickly.

"Huh?" Clemont looked up from the map just in time to feel Ash's lips smack against his. The Kalosian boy went red, and quickly glanced around. Serena was just three feet ahead of them, facing away, and Bonnie had long since wandered after an ice cream cart. "You're crazy." He hissed.

"Yup." Beamed Ash, pulling the map away. "Don't get so worried, we'll find our way."

Serena turned at exactly the right moment to miss anything damning and nodded her agreement with Ash. "Do you want to hit the gym first?"

It wasn't as though there was really any other possibility, after all; that was their primary goal. The three made their way down the street, Bonnie tagging behind with an ice cream bigger than her entire head in hand, until they reached it. While some gyms just looked like big grey buildings, the Shalour city gym was a special case. A beautifully kept lawn led towards a coffee coloured building, with arching roofs of red and gold. It looked like a palace to the uninitiated, and even to our heroes who'd stayed in one not too long ago, was an impressive structure.

After walking towards the glass doors, however; it quickly became clear that something was a bit off. The greeter was there, but he was locking up shop. Ash rapped on the glass door, attracting his attention. "Puis-je vous aider?" he asked, which Serena repeated in Unovan. "Can I help you?"

She then responded "Yes, we're here to challenge the gym leader!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, madam." The greeter answered in Kalosian, though every word was repeated in Ash's native tongue by Serena. "You've just missed her. Korrina has gone to visit her grand father at the Tower of Mastery?"

"What?" Ash felt a little put out. It didn't seem fair that a gym would be inaccessible during normal business hours. That, and his strange desire to get through these as quickly as he could, made him feel a little tired. "When will she be back?"

Once Serena had repeated his query in Kalosian the Greater answered with a shrug. "Who can say? I can register you for a fight now if you want, then she'll call when she gets back."

Looking around to Clemont and Serena for a course of action, Ash eventually nodded agreement. It wasn't much longer before he'd done so (after what had become their customary negotiation with the greeter over his technical disqualification). As the group walked away, Ash turned to Clemont. "Well, do you wanna see the Tower?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Clemont fixed his spectacles as he looked back at Ash. He hadn't actually been there in eight years, since he'd first been applying to be a gym leader. Back then, Korrina had been one of his few allies in the pokemon league, but that was a while ago. Who could say if she'd appreciate an unexpected encounter with the young trainer now?

* * *

The Tower of Mastery was an almost comically oversized building in comparison to the rest of Shalour City. From the horizon it had appeared to be half the entire town, and now up close; it seemed even bigger. Many trainers had gathered outside the building's arched doors to stare on the site of such a tremendous discovery. You see, several decades ago this was where Gurkinn discovered the first mega-stones, allowing for pokemon to evolve beyond what was naturally limited.

This had led to Kalos becoming a world super power, and though mega-evolution techniques had become more common place globally, it was still most at home right here. Ash couldn't help but feel the weight of this discovery as he stepped on the tan cobbles leading up to its massive steps, and the effect was lost on none of his traveling companions. Clemont's jaw was seemingly forever locked a couple of inches below his lip, and Serena's eyes could've been dinner plates for how big they'd become. Only Bonnie was bored by the whole thing, kicking dust up and teasing Clemont's dedenne.

"Citron! Is that you?" The voice from behind shook them all out of their wonder, and as the sound of roller blades drew closer Clemont had identified its owner.

"Korrina?" He asked, both excited and nervous to see his old friend.

"It is you!" She screamed, whirling him around and lifting him into an overly enthusiastic hug. "Last time I saw you, you were a kid but now…" Korrnia squinted, sizing Clemont up. "You still look like a kid. Did you get any taller?"

"I'm 5'4!" Clemont did his best to defend himself, but he knew she was right. His last growth spirt had been two years ago when he'd turned 16. Now the only thing on him that was getting taller was that stubborn curl which always seemed like it was trying to escape his scalp. "And a half." He added sullenly.

"At least that's something." Korrina quickly whisked forward with a zinger. "Your friend isn't doing much better, huh?" She flicked her head at Ash, who'd always been a couple inches shorter than him.

"What's she saying?" Ash said, suddenly self-conscious. Serena sighed and explained the conversation to him in Unovan, a language that Korrina apparently didn't understand, as she just waited patiently.

"So, what brings you to my tower?" She asked, after it seemed Serena and Ash were finished expositing.

"We're here to challenge your gym." Serena responded politely, being sure to put a harder emphasis on the 'we'. "Once you're free."

Though she'd been nothing but smiles up until this point, Korrina's lips straightened. With a professional cool, she responded. "I'm seeing my grandfather today, but you can challenge me tomorrow." There was a moment while she seemed to weigh things up, and then she smiled. "Why don't you and your boyfriend enjoy the tower? I'll keep an eye on Citron and Eureka."

Serena grinned, nodding her head. She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him along. "Where are we going!?" He asked in confusion.

"Just follow me, silly." Serena beamed as she led him up the tower steps and out of sight. Though he knew Ash didn't return her feelings, Clemont couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to be the one dragging Ash into a tourist trap.

"So…" Korrina chose her words carefully. "We should have a talk, Citron."

* * *

Gurkinn's office was a cluttered mess of papers, specimens, and books – some on shelves, though most had been strewn over the desk and adjacent couch. Bonnie was lying on her stomach, flipping through one of them, happy to ignore her brother's hushed conversation with the gym leader. Even if she'd felt the need to eavesdrop, she couldn't have.

"So, I take it you haven't recovered from your _illness_." Korrina said, choosing the Unovan words with care (though her mastery of the language was absolute).

"It's not an illness." Clemont shook his head moodily. "And no… it's a life thing."

"Is that boy yours, or do you share?"

"He's mine." Even though this felt like an interrogation, it felt so good to say that allowed. Clemont quickly remembered all their shared kisses and stolen moments together, though Korrina's expression bought him back. "He got in a little trouble with the Kalos league and can't compete without another trainer to vouch for him, so we pretend that he loves her, so she can sign him into gyms."

"That must be difficult." Though Korrina had supported Clemont when he applied to be a gym leader, covering for him by pretending to be his girl friend (at least until the league stopped investigating his homosexual tendencies), she wasn't totally approving of his lifestyle. "How are you holding up?" She asked the question while pouring him a cup of tea.

The steam rose up to Clemont's nostrils – jasmine tea, like that served in Kanto. It made him think of Ash for a moment, and a love-sick feeling overpowered him for a second. "I've been better, but…" He thought for a moment. "This is the best I've ever been." Clemont smiled dreamily as he said that.

"Contradicting yourself? That isn't good, you know it's a symptom of a dozen mental illnesses. I know a really good shrink who –"Clemont silenced her teasing with a sharp look. "You know, if I worked it out then it won't take the rest of the league long… not to mention that girl."

"I know…" Clemont shook his head with worry. "Grant nearly did, that's why Ash is pretending to be with Serena now, but it gets harder to hide every day."

"But you know what'd happen if you don't." Though that could have been a question, Korrina said it with determination. She sipped her tea gingerly, though Clemont had yet to touch his. Of course, if Clemont were discovered to be a homosexual, he would lose his gym. While _technically_ the league couldn't discriminate against him, there was no way they would allow an openly gay man to perform a duty that involved regular interactions with children. In the same way that school teachers, pokemon professors, and pediatricians were scrutinized more closely, there were very few jobs that an openly gay man would be allowed to perform. If you exclude sex work, there really was no field he'd be able to fit comfortably in.

"I do." Clemont said, sipping his tea. "I guess… I haven't really planned this out."

"No, you haven't." Korrina took on a harsher tone, her blue eyes met his with anger – though they were also filled with concern. "And what about him? Kanto is the same as here, so is Unova, Sinho – unless you move to the Orange Islands, you'll be fighting your whole life."

That made Clemont angry. A boiling hot fire shook through his veins and he stood up, slamming his fists so hard on her desk that it jolted Bonnie from her book. "I've already been fighting my whole life." He said in Kalosian, so even she could hear. "I'm tired."

The gym leader's face went blank, before she chuckled. A moment later, Korrina was laughing out loud. That made Clemont's anger a little softer, and in time he became confused. "What's so funny?"

Though she tried, it took Korrina minutes before she could stop laughing. "You. You're so melodramatic sometimes, I could die."

At that, Clemont cracked a smile. "I guess I have been a little angsty lately."

"Well, it's not your fault. You're what, 18?" Clemont nodded, blushing. "Be as angsty as you want, just don't give up your life over it."

* * *

At the Tower of Mastery's peak, Ash stood with Serena. They'd been waiting there in silence for what seemed like hours. It had, in reality, been the better part of fifteen minutes. At first, Serena had taken to commenting on the view, how the city looked all so small from here, that the gym was just a doll house, how beautiful the sun was as the ocean caught its rays. This all elicited token reactions from Ash, but never a real word. Eventually, she found what she'd been wanting to ask him.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

The young pokemon trainer didn't answer right away. He just kept looking out across the waves, thinking nothing to himself. "Hmmm?" Though Serena tried to repeat the question, Ash's kind eyes silenced her. "You know I haven't even seen half of it?"

"What?"

"The world." Ash said with a sense of excitement. "I've been all over Kanto, sure, Johto, Hoen, Unova – to name a few, but that's just the surface. You know there's a chain of islands where the pokemon all look different, and they can use super strong moves like nowhere else? I don't even know what it's called, but I want to go there."

"Well, you're young. You'll get there eventually."

"I don't want to stop, Serena." Ash's voice was serious now, though it was still tinged with his optimistic excitement. "I don't ever want to stop seeing the world and all the new pokemon. In three months I'll be back home in Kanto, planning my next trip."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. There are dozens of pokemon leagues I've never even heard of." Ash looked out across the waves wistfully. "But I'm gonna go."

"Would you want company?"

Ash didn't seem to realize what she meant by that, as he continued "I always make new friends when I get there." It stung Serena, but Ash didn't seem to realize. "That's another thing I love, meeting people and seeing what pokemon means to them."

"And you'll never settle?" Though Ash hadn't meant it that way, Serena had interpreted it as such.

"Well…" Ash lolled his head back and forth in a juvenile way. "I always thought that before."

That changed her feelings entirely – Ash had been swinging Serena's emotions around on a chain without even knowing, but now she was excited again. "But now you don't think so?"

"Well…" Ash turned and looked towards her. His eyes lit up bright. "I've met someone I want to share it with."

The warm feelings of love that filled Serena's heart instantly turned to a jealous sickness when she heard the door close behind her. "Ash!" Clemont's voice called out in Unovan. His gaze was never looking at her, instead he was staring a few inches past her shoulder, at where the sound of the door had come from. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"How'd you find me?" Ash walked right past, bear hugging Clemont as he went.

"You're pokedex has a GPS built in."  
"Wow, science is so amazing!"

Serena turned on the two boys. "You know what…" That caught Ash's attention at last. Serena's tone was cold, with a razor-sharp twang to it. "I'm going to go back to the pokemon center."

"Uh… ok Serena." Ash could tell that something was wrong, but had no way of finding the right words to fix this.

"I booked some rooms on my pokedex." She paused expecting Ash to comment on the technology, but he just kept her in the same expectant gaze. "A couple's suite and two single rooms." There was another long, dramatic pause when Ash could've said something, but instead he watched her. He didn't even take his arm off Clemont. The anger filled Serena's heart to bursting point, so deep was her wrath that she considered pitching them both off the top of the tower, but that was not the Kalosian way. "I'll be in one of the singles. Citron." She used his Kalosian name, perfectly shifting between the Unovan accent and her native one. "If you want to share the couple's sweet with Eureka that would be fine."

With that, she stormed down the steps of the Tower, and presumably back to the pokemon center.

"Do you think she knows?" Ash asked, and Clemont had to bite his lip not to laugh at his lover.

"It looks that way." He eventually responded. Though Ash's denseness had been funny for a moment, this was the start of a real problem. "What are we going to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: This is a sex heavy chapter, constrained to the second section**

* * *

It was getting late by the time Citron returned from the macaroon shop. His little sister Eureka had begged four different women to marry him on their way back (and another three in the shop itself). It was like she knew what was going to happen that night. Citron walked hand in hand with his little sister along the water front, the pokemon center a blinking light in the distance.

"Citron…" Eureka eventually asked. "Are we going to share that room at the pokemon center?"

Though he was trying his best to seem collected, Citron was scared. "You're a big girl now, do you really need me to watch you?"

With a sharp tug of his wrist, Eureka slowed their pace. "Ash is a bigger boy." Though Eureka looked up at her big brother, he refused to meet those eyes. His emotions were locked behind huge round spectacles and Eureka reasoned that this was for the best. "Does he need someone to watch him?"

Citron bit his lip. "Ash is… special." He said carefully. In several ways was Ash 'special'. He seemed more than a little fixated on pokemon training, which could be an indication of several conditions. He was naïve, but that caused him to see the world fresh every day. That said, the way Ash was the most special came down to one thing: he belonged to Clemont. "Look, you'll be –"

"Don't throw you're career away." Though Bonnie was just ten, she knew the ways of the world. "Papa always said they wouldn't let you be a gym leader if you..."

"No…" Citron agreed. "No, they probably won't."

"And pokemon are the only thing that matters to you!"

"No, Eureka!" Clemont yelled so loudly that the security guard watching over the pokemon center looked up. "No…" The two walked in silently after that. This late, the pokemon center was all but deserted. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter like she always did, and a couple chansey roamed in their little hats. To his left, he saw the human treatment clinic. It was less important to the center, but pokemon trainer's could get basic testing and medication here. Sitting on one of the chairs was Ash, his hands clasped, tapping nervously.

Sensing that she didn't want to know what they were going to talk about, Eureka went upstairs – tossing Clemont one last "please don't do this" look before she vanished. Though he returned a "please understand" expression, she wasn't enough to stop him from sitting next to his boyfriend. Ash rested his head on Clemont's shoulder and took the scientist's hand. "Do you know yet?" Clemont eventually asked.

"They're still running tests." Ash said, his voice unusually serious. Clemont's fingers were a little longer than his own, and they entwined with his hand. Gently, Clemont's thumb caressed his forefinger. "Maybe ten more minutes?"

"Do you want me to wait with you?"

Ash thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "This is my responsibility." He said plainly. "You can go to bed."

"Ok." Clemont understood, and slowly rose – the last part of him to let go was his hand, which trailed to Ash's for several seconds longer than it should have. "Whatever they say, Ash, it won't change anything."

Ash nodded, knowing Clemont meant it.

* * *

Though the doctor had said ten minutes, it stretched out to more like thirty before Ash got his results. After reading the long, overly wordy test results he walked toward the couple's room. He reached into his pocket. There was a condom inside – something he wouldn't need again – as well as the room key. Cautiously, in case Clemont was asleep, Ash pushed the door open.

Lying on the bed, above the covers, was his boyfriend. Clemont had gotten undressed down to his briefs – a tight pair the colour of the summer sky. It looked like he'd been waiting in a sexy pose, though sleep had long since over taken him. Ash smiled to himself. The boy was both playful and tired, a losing combination it would seem. Still, they would share a bed on other nights.

Gently, Ash took off his shirt, his trousers, and then stopped at his briefs. It seemed somehow incorrect to get fully undressed when Clemont wasn't, so he refrained. Instead climbing into bed next to his boyfriend, pulling his arms around them and flopping a big duvet over.

Clemont stirred for a moment, tracing the shape of Ash's arm before he found his fingers. Deftly, the blonde turned to look at him. "How was it?" He asked.

"All good." Ash replied, nuzzling into Clemont's neck.

"Mmmm…" Clemont moaned, rolling his hips around and allowing the rest of his body to follow. A moment later they were pressed together – Ash's bare chest stuck a little to Clemont's skin. "We should celebrate."

"You aren't too tired?" Ash asked, though as his member grew to attention, he really hoped that the answer would be no.

Without saying a word, Clemont began to grind his crotch up against Ash's. In a moment, Ash could feel his hard rod through the briefs – pressing against him. The tip of Clemont's penis peaked out, and spread precum on Ash's belly. He kissed Ash softly, and pulled him in closer.

In moments, their kissing became ferocious, grinding against each other's bodies like they needed to be inside. Kissing like it was the only way they could breath. Ash slid his hand down Clemont's shorts at the back, gently teasing the boy's cheeks, while Clemont grabbed at Ash's crotch – rubbing his hand up and down the ever-swelling penis until he finally had it free.

Out in the open air, Ash felt the breeze at the tip of his cock. Clemont pulled his mouth away from Ash's, and began to work his way down to the boy's pelvis. Ash's briefs were a little tight, and it took Clemont some effort to wriggle them off, but finally he was face to face with Ash's dick. The way he was lying put his own crotch near Ash's face, but the trainer only watched as Clemont began to tease the tip of his cock. In a moment, a few little dribbles of precum fell from the tip, and Clemont licked them up hungrily. Opening his mouth slowly, he took the head of Ash's penis inside. Again, Ash didn't feel the cold.

As Clemont's sucking grew faster and deeper, Ash looked in front of him. Clemont's own penis was half out of his briefs by now, and that seemed like a sign. Gingerly, Ash took Clemont's ample hips in hand and bought them closer. Licking the length of his exposed cock, Ash used his lips to pull the sky blue shorts the rest of the way down, and then started to lick at his lover's balls.

Clemont let out a light gasp at the experience, and a quick stream of cum painted Ash's chin. The trainer took a moment to taste it, before he went right back to lapping away at his lover's balls. Clemont had already managed to get the entire six inches of Ash's penis in his mouth, and was toying with his foreskin. Every so often, Clemont would do especially well and be rewarded with another little squirt of precum, and every time he felt it, he worked harder – all in service of bringing his boyfriend to a climax. Just as he was about to get there, Clemont felt a new sensation – a warm, wet sensation right below his hole. Taking Ash out from his mouth for a moment, Clemont looked to see that his boyfriend was licking his taint. At first, he thought it was a little weird, until the pointed tip of Ash's talented tongue actually reached his hole, and slid a half inch inside.

"Ahh! Ash!" Clemont hissed, a full squirt of cum shooting on Ash's chest. The thick white liquid hit him just below the nipple and dripped pleasingly down.

"Hmm?" Ash asked, absent mindedly. He hadn't taken his tongue out, just stopped moving.

"Just…" Clemont moaned as Ash gained another half inch inside him. He began to slowly rub Ash's cock. "Don't stop." He murmured. Though the scientist was a little embarrassed by the sensation, he trusted Ash. As his boyfriend continued to dive deeper and deeper inside of Clemont, probing his warm hole with a surprisingly pointed tongue, Clemont had all but given up on servicing Ash. He gently continued to rub his cock, wet from the blow job, but it was all the focus he could muster, being overcome by that spectacular feeling from below.

"Are you ready yet?" Ash asked, peaking his head up over Clemont's hip.

"R-ready?"

Ash winked. "You know…"

"Oh…" Clemont blushed, sitting up in bed. Ash lay on his back, his cock pointing upwards. It looked really firm, Clemont decided. Probably a little more so than usual, and the fact that it was wet and glistening did little to dissuade him. "It may not take long…"

"I didn't think it would." Ash confirmed. "It's our first time..."

"In a way, I suppose it is." Clemont went to straighten his glasses, only to find his face bare. Ash laughed at the involuntary gesture, before gently patting his thigh – gesturing Clemont to sit.

Obediently, Clemont swung one leg over Ash's body, his butt positioned so that Ash's penis was neatly between his cheeks. It felt warm and wet there, and he didn't want to let him in for a moment. Gingerly, Ash began to rock back and forth, sliding his dick between Clemont's cheeks – the head becoming closer and closer to his hole with every thrust.

After what seemed like forever, Ash's leaking cock found its way to its target. Without any effort, the first inch of his head slid in. Clemont moaned with pleasure as he felt the flaired tip stretch out inside of him. His own penis was rock hard now, and a long trickle of cum was pooling on Ash's chest, just above his naval. Looking down at his lover, Clemont smiled. "I'm close."

Ash blushed, feeling the tip of his cock pulse. "Me too." He gingerly took Clemont's penis in hand, and began to rub. Clemont threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a little gasp. "I thought we'd do it for hours."

"Yeah…" The scientist cooed. He'd done a good job of making Ash's hand slick with cum, and as he felt the other boy's penis slide another inch inside him, a thick jet of cum shot out between Ash's fingers and onto the bedspread. "I knew it would be better, but…"

Ash slid the rest of the way in. From behind, all you would be able to see were his balls hanging snugly under Clemont's ass. The bottom screamed with pleasure, as his g-spot was hit, and a thick load shot out. Some of it shot so far that it went off the bed, though most of the stream got Ash on his face, his chest, and his belly. Clemont just sat there panting, the other boy still hard inside of him. Ash just lay there, admiring his lover. Clemont's waste was bone thing, though his hips were wide and voluptuous. The pink head of his cock, slowly growing flacid, still trickled with cum. Clemont's eyes were squinted shut as the orgasm faded from his body. Inside, Ash could feel Clemont's ass twitching and tightening around him. Finally, he asked "finished?"

Clemont was overcome with exstacy, and, try as he might, could find no witty banter. "Cum inside me." Was the best he could think of. The pleasure of saying that put him in a sublime state, and the scientist's mouth lolled open. He was panting softly, though it grew into pleasured little yips and moans as Ash began thrusting.

It wasn't fast or hard, like the last time they'd been together, but now Ash could feel every warm inch of his lover. Clemont's hole was a damp cave that closed around his penis in an exquisite wrap. As Ash slid in and out, he looked up at his lover. Clemont's chest was bony, with no musculature to speak of. The rise and fall of his chest was perfectly in rhythm with Ash's movement, and the way the boy's thighs opened and closed (almost imperceptibly) made Ash want him even more. Clemont's cock was flaccid now, spent from what had been the biggest orgasm of his life. It hung from a recently buzzed crotch pathetically, but Ash smiled every time it twitched. The pink head dripped with cum every time Ash got all the way back in, and it filled Ash with a warmer feeling than sex alone ever could.

Finally there, Ash grabbed Clemont's thighs gently and thrust himself all the way in. Clemont moaned a long, low cry as Ash finished inside of him. The warm, fast spray shot into Clemont's guts with a comfortable force, filling him with Ash's seed. Only then did Clemont open his eyes and look down. "That was…" Clemont was at a loss for words, as he sloshed Ash's cum around inside of him. "So amazing." He finished, smiling.

Ash's penis slithered out of Clemont, followed by a trickle of the sperm that had been implanted, though only a fraction came out. The two boys fell next to each other on the pillow, and neither had enough time to even pull over the blanket before they were both out like a light.

It was a summer night, and the warmth of their bodies was enough to keep them comfortable through until the morning.

* * *

Ash walked down the steps into the pokemon center's cafeteria a little earlier than he normally would, because he was expecting a fight. Sitting at a table already, eating a bowl of corn flakes and sipping a frilly coffee, was his girlfriend – Serena hadn't gotten fully dressed yet, but it did little to diminish her menace.

"You realize me sleeping in the single room wasn't permission." She said, coldly. "It was a test."

"Oh." Ash tried his best to feign embarrassment, though he had little to be ashamed of. "You know you can't use that subtext thing on me." He poured himself some orange juice, trying to seem cavalier. In reality, he was terrified of what she may do to him.

"Did you sleep with him?" Though they were speaking Kantonease, and almost certainly none of the sparse patrons would understand, she still asked softly. As though the meaning of the words was so potent that it couldn't be chanced.

"Yes." Ash responded honestly, trying his best not to seem flippant. He made a steady eye contact with Serena and continued. "I think… I think I'm in love with him."

"You've told him?"

"Uh… yeah, but…" Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "I meant it."

Serena's eyes weren't angry, though it looked as though the emotion was burning just a ways out of her reach. Frustration, sadness, betrayal… but not anger yet. "I meant it too." Serena cursed under her breath. "Damn it, Ash. You're going to ruin everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Ash." Serena looked at him like he was an idiot. He'd never read the signs, even though they were written right in front of him. "I want to be with you, but… How long has this been going on for?"

"Me and Clem?" Ash thought carefully. "I guess since Parfum Palace, but – longer than that."

"How much longer?"

Though it hadn't occurred to him before, Ash knew the answer already. "Since I met him." Ash shook his head in confusion. "I've never been this way before, Serena, and I was just confused. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but –"

Serena stood up, slamming her fist. This was the anger she'd been saving. "Hurting me is one thing, I've been hurt before. What you did… what you're doing is putting my standing with the league in jeopardy."

"I don't want you to –"

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're…" she built up to the curse word, like it was alien to her. "You're _fucking_ a gym leader. Even if he were a woman, you'd lose your license for that." It hadn't occurred to Ash that what he was doing could be so complicated, "And because I've vouched for you… I'll lose my license too."

Suddenly it dawned on Ash that he wasn't the only one who'd been trapped. Serena could ruin him, but she'd have to ruin herself in the process. They had each other in a stalemate, and Ash didn't have to placate her anymore. "You mean you're going to keep helping me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Serena's anger was quickly giving way to sadness. She'd realized that things weren't one sided at the same time Ash did.

Though this would mean everything to him, Ash didn't answer with the obvious 'No.' All he needed to say was that, and he could have it all. Clemont, the league, his full three months in Kalos – and he wouldn't have to sleep with Serena anymore. It would all be so easy, but as he looked across at her Ash realized that he couldn't. "Yeah, of course." Ash shook his head in frustration. He cared for Serena, even though he didn't love her. "I didn't ever mean to hurt you."

That did little to make Serena feel any better, but at least she had the choice. "If I leave, you know you won't be able to compete, right?"

"Right." Ash said. "And if you stay, we won't be together anymore."

"I know." Serena thought carefully. "Maybe I don't care." Ash was surprised by that answer, but as Serena continued, it seemed too good to be true. "Even though he stole my man… I like Citron." She laughed. "We've had some good times together, Bonnie too… even you."

"I like you too, Serena." Ash was getting excited, much closer to his typical enthusiastic self. Even still, he thought it best to leave off a _just not like that._

"Then that's it." Serena nodded. "We'll keep traveling together, I'll get you into gyms, and you keep… what you do together between the two of you." Though she didn't want to seem cruel, Serena couldn't cope with seeing Ash and Clemont together as lovers. "I don't want to see it."

Ash rolled his eyes. "We'll try." And with that, he extended his hand in a gesture of friendship. "Ok?"

"Ok." Serena said, taking his hand. After she walked away from the table, however; Serena felt sick to her stomach.


End file.
